After the Party is the Hotel Lobby
by AnniKay
Summary: Side Story of Growing Ensemble/Grandissions Together Chapter 41 Prom Night for our Gleeks Complete
1. Bartana

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – 'Phenomenal Woman'**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in 'The Stand'**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
****BARTANA**

_Artie PoV_

Prom night is a very interesting phenomenon. I liken it to a wedding day. The first part of the day is all about the females of the relationship. They dream about it long before it is even close to a reality. They plan for it months in advance. They start getting ready insanely early, and still end up making everyone wait on them. Granted they usually look absolutely amazing so it's worth it, but still. There are lots of picture taking, dancing and then you finally get to the part that the man has been waiting for. It's kind of like that old R. Kelly song Ignition… 'After the show (Prom) is the after party (Club Excess), then after the party is the hotel lobby (self-explanatory)'…I had made it through the prep work. And let me just say that Sam and Puck had introduced me to the only woman I want doing my hair from now the hell on. Veronica managed to make me look even more fly, and beyond that she had done it without making my scalp feel like she was trying to pop that bitch off with her comb. I had also gotten through the pictures, the posting, dinner and dancing; finally me and my girls were on the way to our hotel room.

Now I did my shit…no denying that. I'd set the room all the way up. But I wasn't the only one to put in work. What Santana and I decided to do was, we checked in the night before and we both got keys. Maybe we could have coordinated and planned things out, but instead we just each set up what we wanted to see happen. Like me, I had the bathroom all set up for a romantic soak in that good sized Jacuzzi. I'd gotten some edible delights for a midnight nosh…well a middle of the night nosh cause by the time we got to our room, it was already well after midnight. I had hooked us up by bring in my docking speakers and created our own sexy prom night playlist. Talking my dad into getting us some wine hadn't been as hard as I had thought. He'd come through with a bottle of 2009 Sette Ponte "Crognolo", Super Tuscan. I'd set that out in the ice bucket with three of my mother's daily use wine glasses. Mom may be a lot more mellow after the talking-to Dad gave her and her hitting a therapist couch twice a week, but my life still wouldn't have been worth a piece of pyrite if I had touched her good stemware.

I looked around to see what changes Santana had made. She had covered the lamp shades throughout the suite with scarves to dim the lights and give the rooms a much more sensual feel. The room smelled a lot better, there was a really erotic Asian floral scent wafting through the air. I rolled into the suite's bedroom and saw that she had laid out a few bottles of massage oil and a whole shit load of condoms and toys. Santana is a naughty little devil doll…she'd definitely planned for anything at all. She looked at the changes I'd set up…the dock, the wine, the flowers and smiled in approval. "Good job Blue Tooth." She whispered just loud enough to be heard. "So Britts, what ever shall we do with ourselves…we're here in this lovely hotel room with a boy I'm sure wants to have his wicked way with us?" Tana teased.

Brittany started bouncing and clapping her hands. "We let him…oh or we can help him." She looked thoughtful. "I think we should do whatever Artie commands us all night."

The smile that crossed my face could easily have been seen from space. I fucking love it when my girls do whatever I tell them to. I assume that the look on my face must have been happy enough that even my Devil Doll couldn't disappoint, no matter how much fun she finds it to kick puppies and such. "Alright, Master Arthur…what is it you want us to do?" she said as politely as possible for her. Hey, I love her for exactly who she is and that is a big ball busting bitch to anyone other than her people. I thank Yeshiva every day that I'm one of those people now.

"Well, then Master Arthur says that our first order of business is exploring that Jacuzzi. I want the two of you to start kissing and slowly undress each other. I'll start the water and I should be back before you get too naked." I said warningly. They started to caress each other, and then Santana slowly leaned in and captured Brittany's lips. I watched transfixed for several long moments, before I remembered I had a job to do. I rolled into the bathroom and started the bath tub, adding a foaming bath oil that smelled of lotus blossoms and jasmine. The tub was the perfect height for me and I knew I wouldn't need my girls assistance. I set the temperature a little cooler than boiling cause that's how Tana preferred it. Getting the water her perfect temp would be a nice reward for her obeying me for a while.

I rolled back into the bedroom and found that while Santana was still fully dressed, Brittany's dress was pooled around her high heel clad feet…showing me that all she had worn under the layers of silk and chiffon was a little pair of pink cheeky panties with black lace around her waist and thighs. Tana's hands had come up and were caressing Brittany's pretty titties, her thumbs sliding over taunt, hard nipples. Britts broke the kiss with a long, low moan. She stepped out of the material at her feet and moved behind Santana; soon red joined teal on the floor and Santana stood before us just as naked as Brittany was. Though Tana's panties were red lace bikinis. The kissing began again and I sat silently, my dick tenting my tuxedo pants, watching as the two most beautiful women I knew took their time kissing and caressing each other.

It took me a minute to realize that if all I did was watch, the tub would be stone cold and have no bubbles left to by the time we made it in there. I quickly got rid of my jacket and tie. I unbuttoned my dress shirt and rolled to the dresser to lay aside my cufflinks. "My loving, lovely ladies, as arousing and erotic as it is watching you two loving each other, the bath is ready." I said surprised at the depth of my own voice.

I watched as they both shivered as they came out of their passionate torpor. "Master Arthur, would you like us to help you undress." Britts said with a giggle. It had taken me and Santana the better part of a year to finally get her to understand that I was very fucking independent and therefore hated it when she just jumped and did shit for me. If there was something that she wanted to do to help, she now knew to ask. If I so happened to say no, she was learning to accept it gracefully. I nodded. I had getting khakis and jeans off without assistance down to a science, in my bedroom, and even then it took a minute…I didn't want to waste the time.

Santana and Brittany quickly had me naked from the waist down, and they doffed their panties and heels. They walked on either side of me as I rolled into the bathroom. While the suite's bedroom had some accessibility issues the bathroom was perfect. The girls let me slide into the water first before they joined me. The bathing each other thing was fun. Somehow we ended up sitting side by side with our legs folded in front of us. As usual, I ended up in the middle. As we soaked, Brittany reached around me to tweak Santana's nearest nipple, which somehow led to Santana leaning in and kissing me while stroking my dick. Britts produced a condom, as if by magic and before I could take a good deep breath, Santana was sinking her hot, tight pussy down on my condom covered erection.

As soon as Tana had established her rhythm, Brittany stood and managed to straddle my face facing the wall, thrusting her ass in Santana's face. We ate our girlfriend, pussy and ass, until she had cum so much and so hard that we literally had to catch her and lower her to safety before her beautiful legs gave out. Then we focused on our pleasure. Santana rode, and kissed me breathless. I had to pull back for a second, "Fuck yeah, Devil, ride this dick like you own it." I commanded fiercely and then recaptured her lips before she could snark back. Almost too soon, I felt her clamping down on me, her tight little pussy milking my dick for all she was worth.

Our bathtub fun was followed by shower fun, cause Brittany wanted to ride me in the shower while she ate Santana. I needed some serious recharge time after that bout so after we made it into the bed, I passed my Devil Doll Britts' strap on. "I've never seen you use this. I want to watch you fuck Brittany for a change."

Santana gave me a smirk. "Alright Master Arthur, but I'm gonna do this my way." I nodded expecting nothing less. Santana and Britts lay in front of me on the massive bed completely naked, running their hands over each other's body, kissing with a beautiful passion. Tana slid her hand up our girl's thigh until she came to her shaved mound. She ran her fingers across her wet lips, parting them as she applied a little pressure with her fingers. "You're so wet and warm. I love the way you feel." Santana said as she slid one and then two fingers into Britts' hot pussy.

Britts held up Santana's right breast with her hand and played with her nipple in her mouth. Making circles with her tongue and then lightly blowing on it to give it a cooling sensation. "I really love doing that." Brittany said giggling.

"Lay back Baby, I want to taste you first." Santana told her with a grin as she glanced up to make sure I would be able to see everything.

Britts nodded and lay fully on the bed. Santana placed a knee on each side of Britts' head and lay across her stomach. Now in the sixty-nine position Santana started by rubbing her hand on our lover's shaved mound. She gave a little smile when she felt a tongue enter her vagina. She could feel the tongue as it worked its way around her lips and onto her clit. Refocusing on her end, she stuck her face between our Angel's legs and smelled her sweet aroma. Reaching underneath one of her ass cheeks, she inserted two fingers into the wet pussy. Placing her mouth over the clit she began to alternate between sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue.

I watched as Britts gripped both of Santana's ass cheeks and guided her down harder onto her face. When Brittany had pulled her face away from Santana's soaking wet pussy, I could easily see her face glisten with our Devil's juices. I had watched both of them for over half an hour before they finally brought each other to orgasm, each within a few seconds of the other. Only then did Santana reach for the toy I'd given her. The strap-on Santana had nicknamed "Senor Perfecto." It was a good sized dildo - red, of course - about seven inches long and nice and fat. Brittany quickly helped Santana get the harness fastened on and the clitoral and g-spot stimulator in place.

As Santana moved between her spread legs, Brittany looked down at her to hook the strap on she was wearing. The false cock, despite its ridiculous color, looked more like a part of Santana than it ever had Britt. It almost made Tana look like she had a cock of her own standing at full attention. "I am gonna love fucking you, Baby. All the time." she said and drove her cock into Brittany's waiting pussy.

Brittany began breathing hard as Tana pumped the cock in and out of her pussy. She writhed on the bed, her body loving having Santana fucking her missionary style. Seeing Tana's breasts rock back and forth with each strong thrust, Brittany couldn't resist leaning up and licking one sensitive nipple. She moved her other hand over her clitoris and began to stroke herself hard and deep.

She delighted in the feel of our Devil pumping her hips on top of her harder and faster as she locked her feet over her firm and supple ass. She heard her breathe hard with each passing thrust and looking at her greedily taking in her arousal. I watched, my own dick almost weeping at the sensual beauty of the sight before me.

Brittany began pumping into Santana's thrusts with a relentless pace matching the timing of Santana's power fucking her like a well-oiled fucking machine. "Yeah...Fuck I didn't realize this shit was this good on this side..." Santana was saying as her orgasm was building up to the edge.

"Almost…as…good…as…Artie…" Brittany panted hard and quick. Her back was arched off the bed and her legs were opened wide as Tana was thrusting the cock inside her and her own hand moved to stroke her clitoris like kneading dough. She felt her orgasm upon her and pass over the point of no return. Santana did as well and for a moment all three of us pictured Tana's 'cum' spurting out of her 'cock' to drip out of Brittany's pussy as orgasms racked both their bodies. "Aaauuuggghhh..." Brittany moaned letting the orgasm take her completely.

My lovers' bodies soon calmed from the writhing orgasms and relaxed back down on the bed. Their breathing slowed and felt the air cooling the heat off their bodies. As soon as they were in their right minds again, even before I could ask or command them to do so, both of my girls were sucking my dick. I buried one hand in each of their hair and pressed them deeper down on my shaft in turn. Despite the fact that I'd already cum twice, the show that my women had just given me wasn't just beautiful and erotic, it had lasted so long, I was almost in pain from wanting them. I didn't last long in their hot, sucking mouths. I came so hard I couldn't even speak, my mouth opened and closed on silent shouts.

I watched almost drunkenly between hooded lids as the snowballed my cum back and forth in their kisses. The night had worn me out, so I took a little nap. But I awoke later and fingered Tana to a long slow, sleepy orgasm. Then turned we turned our attention to Brittany. After I had taken care of their carnal needs, we rolled out to the living room of the suite and we took care of satisfying another appetite. The red wine made all three of us sleepy though. As we fell asleep snuggled together, Brittany put words to my thoughts…"this was the absolutely, positively bestest prom night in the history of the whole entire world."

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


	2. Tike

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
TIKE**

_Tina Point of View_

My senior prom was the stuff of legends. I walked into that prom looking like a million and six dollars. I was wearing an amazing designer dress, and on the arms of the most handsome man there. We had a truly awesome time. We'd danced with each other and our friends. We went to the after party at Excess, but we didn't stay very long. After dancing with Mike just a few times, I was more than ready to retire to the hotel so I could show him exactly how much I loved him. Once we were in the room, I could tell that Mike had just brought our overnight bags earlier and gotten dressed at his house. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom. I took my hair down and brushed it out. I didn't bother with any more perfume, but I did freshen my lipstick. I took off my hella-expensive dress and reached out and hung it on a hanger. I took a peek into the room and saw that Mike had gotten out of his jacket and was working on his shoes. I slipped back into the bathroom and took off my black lace strapless bra and the matching thong. I left on my heels and slipped into the negligée I had ordered online. The black silk felt amazing against my skin and the gold lace at hem and neckline tickled. I put on the matching robe and arranged my hair around my shoulders before I vacated the bathroom for good. As I crossed the room, Mike was looking at me as if I was the most beautiful woman to ever walk the earth.

"You look so beautiful." He murmured. "I don't know if I have said that enough tonight…but you looked so beautiful in your prom dress. I still can't believe that my mom took you dress shopping." He pulled me into a hug.

"At first I assumed that she thought it would be a good way to keep me from dressing like I wanted to." I said with a shrug. "But my mom said that the other mothers had been talking with her and made her realize that you and I were hoping to be together for a very long time…so she and I should get to know each other. Apparently when Laura Zizes pointed out that if she wanted grandkids, she was going to have to accept another woman having a place in your life, she decided to take their advice."

"Good. Because I cannot imagine anyone other than you having my children…not any time soon, but you know what I mean." Mike whispered. He tucked a finger under my chin and tilted my head up so that he could kiss me. His kiss started off soft and sweet, but it quickly deepened and started to bring the restless lethargy of arousal to my muscles. I almost let him have total control. I loved it when Mike led our time together, but the truth was that the few times I directed things, he always ended up catering to my need for rough and tumble. I know how much Mike liked slow, sweet and gentle love making and I was determined to give him that on such a special night.

I broke the kiss, and sank to my knees in front of him. He was down to his white wife beater and slacks. Looking up at him like that had me so wet; my lubricating fluid was actually dripping down my thighs. Opening his button and zipper with a speed that surprised me, I fished his erection from out of his boxers and pants. Pressing my lips to the tip, I sucked him slowly in, smiling to myself as I heard my man groan. Mike's hands smoothed over my hair, encouraging without pushing; his eyes were entranced with watching what I was doing. I could get lost in those eyes, but then I wouldn't be doing a very good job of pleasuring him, so I reluctantly broke the eye contact and started concentrating on giving him the best damn blowjob of his life.

I could feel his cock flexing as I took more and more of it into my mouth, my hand still gripped around the base of his cock until it started getting in my way. I rolled his balls with my other hand, moving my head up and down at an agonizingly slow pace until I felt his hips buck automatically. Then I increased the suction, closing my eyes as I hummed with pleasure at the feel of him sliding back and forth between my lips.

"FUCK." I glanced up to see that Mike had thrown his head back, the muscles of his stomach and chest tense and he actually trembled. I tugged on his balls and a shudder went through him. I released the hold I had around the base of Mike's dick and reached around to grab his ass cheeks, which were so incredibly firm. Seriously, firmer and more muscular than anyone's ass cheeks had any right to be, although it didn't help that he was clenching and relaxing them over and over again. I used the new position to help me take his cock deeper, relaxing my throat muscles and lengthening my neck until my lips were only an inch away from his body.

"Oh... FUCK... Tina... I'm gonna cum..."

I think he said it to warn me, but as usual, it just made me even more determined to take him all. I started to pull away, which was what he was expecting, but then I slid right back down as soon as I got a quick breath of air. I looked right up into his eyes as I did it, so I could see when they nearly rolled into the back of his head.

Even so, I still couldn't take his entire length into my mouth, but the head of his cock lodged in my throat without his helping me, my way. I could feel the narrow passage protesting, my lungs were burning, and none of that mattered as Mike's cock began to pulse against my tongue. I lashed at that pulsing vein, triumph welling as fluid spurted into my throat and I swallowed convulsively. His entire body was trembling as his fingers tightened in my hair, on my head, and he emptied himself into my belly. I grinned with satisfaction as I finally released his barely deflated cock with an audible pop.

I guess it was a good thing that we were next to the room's table when I started because Mike's weight was resting against it as if he no longer could support himself. "Wǒ ài nǐ de zuǐ piàoliang de Littl Wáwá. Dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái, ràng wǒ cháng cháng nǐ de wèidào." He whispered. I was able to translate his endearment for me and the words 'taste you,' before he bent over and picked me up off the floor. He laid me on the cold cotton poly blend of the hotel room comforter and proceeded to remove my robe and nightie. Mike stood looking at me resting there, naked but for the pair of Caparros Magical Evening Booties that it had taken me an hour to talk my mom into buying me. I was laying there my legs barely splayed, naked and wanting him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally stripped off his remaining clothes and joined me.

Mike's mouth found mine and we kissed and cuddled together until we were both almost delirious with desire. Only then did he allow his mouth to trail down my neck and find my breasts. He lavished my breasts with kisses, licks, and bites. Mike kept his attention cemented to the c cup mounds until I was writhing and moaning under his ministrations. I was begging and whining before he finally moved from my breasts trailing nips and kisses over the soft, flat expanse of my belly. He paused to tease my belly button with his talented tongue, before stroking my thighs open with his big, sure hands.

Mike settled his tall, lanky frame between my thighs and soon he was teasing me, tracing my outer lips with his tongue. He caressed my slit which stood out red and glistening with light, wet strokes. He switched to quick, hard licks. Mike drove me crazy as he licked slow and wet again. He needed no directions; my moans and writhing body told him all he needed to know. By the time he trapped my swollen clit between his lips, I was dizzy with lust, all my senses were totally focused on my impending climax. He slipped one finger inside me, slowly sliding it in and out, teasing…dragging with the barest of pressure over the walls that were clenching around the adroit digit. A second slender digit joined the first. I whimpered. Then he sucked harder, keeping the rhythm of his fingers. I fell over the edge, crying out, almost screaming as I arched my body off the bed. When my body stopped trembling, he looked up at me, with love in his eyes, and my juices glistening on his face.

I pulled Mike up and kissed him, pressing my body against his, loving the taste of me on his skin. We rolled around on the bed, running our hands over each other's bodies, kissing, biting, laughing, sighing. Mike broke away just long enough to grab a condom and get it in place. Returning his attention to me, we kissed and teased and played some more. He found himself on top of me again. I closed my eyes, immersing myself in our kiss while his hands cradling my head. I gasped as he entered me again, his lips still on mine. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning as he began to thrust, deep and smooth. I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer so I could feel his skin against mine. We were connected, lips to lips, skin to skin, pussy to cock. I scratched at his back, groaning, wordlessly begging him to pick up his speed. He continued to tease me with his torturous slow pace for a while longer, working me into a frenzy of lust, before beginning to thrust hard and fast, grabbing my butt so I couldn't slip away. I struggled to hold his burning gaze as my body shook in climax, leaving me only able to pant and make incoherent sounds of rapture. He was not far behind me, and he soon collapsed by my side, resting his head on my chest. As I stroked his hair contentedly, we drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

I awoke a while later and when Mike returned to the bed after having gotten rid of the condom. He pulled me to him as he lay on his back. I was so enjoying the feeling of lying there with my head on his shoulder, my arm wrapped around his waist as his around my back held me to him. The absolute joy of being able to cuddle with my Michael in the middle of the night lulled me back to sleep. Later the call of nature woke me again. When I returned from the bathroom I woke him and began kissing his neck, soon reaching his lips. We kissed for a few minutes, exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. He cupped my breast and pinched the nipples lightly, squeezing and kneading my firm mounds. His hands felt wonderful as they explored the curves of my body, finding my wet pussy and rubbing my clit, making me moan with pleasure. His magical finger dipped into my well of pleasure, fingering me gently, testing my readiness for him. I moaned loudly as he slowly fingered my pussy. I grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing it, sliding my hand back and forth across the smooth, taunt flesh. I bent my head down and began licking the head like a big lollipop. I wanted to make sure that I didn't give him the same treatment as earlier in the night so instead I licked the underside and all around, finally taking the thick rod into my mouth. Mike's breath quickened as I pumped my head faster and faster. He pulled away for a second and grabbed of my hips. He pulled me on top of him carefully positioning my pussy over his wonderful mouth. He started licking and sucking my wet slit, burying his tongue into my hole, teasing me by fucking me with his tongue. He sucked my hard clit gently as I licked and sucked and stroked his big cock. He managed to lick and suck even as he started to moan and squirm…even as he started coming, dragging me into an orgasm with him.

When our breathing slowed, Mike quickly turned us over so I was on my back and he rested between my legs. We played together, his mouth finding my breasts, my hands massaging and smoothing the muscles of his back and shoulders. He kissed and sucked my hard nipples, making me grind my dripping pussy against his stomach. Soon afterward his cock began to stiffen from all the play that was going on. He donned a condom and positioned the large head above my dripping hole, pushing it in deep and hard in one long stroke. Filling me so completely I nearly came. He slowly began pumping his cock in and out, it felt so good! I buried my head into the curve of his neck and lightly bit down on the skin, moaning that he was amazing. That everything felt so damn good. His cock began slamming in and out of me. I pulled him tighter and dug my nails into his back, begging him to fuck me harder. I screamed as the pleasure became too much for me. I whispered, "I love you" into his ear, and he held me even closer; our eyes met and locked and I could see his love for me shining in his dark orbs.

"Wǒ ài nǐ, bǐ rènhé rén céngjīng rènwéi zhè shì kěnéng qù ài yīgè nǚrén. Yǒngyuǎn bù huì yǒu lìng yīgè nǚrén shuí yě xīwàng néng zài wǒ de xīnzàng dì dìfāng. Yǒngyuǎn bùyào líkāi wǒ." He rolled me over so that I was on top. I began grinding my hips against his cock slowly, arching my back so that my pussy teased the special spot on his loving penis. I pumped my pussy harder now, wanting to come. I grinded faster and harder, bringing both of us closer to the edge. Soon a huge orgasm tensed my body. My eyes rolled back into my head as it swept from my toes to the top of my head. He grabbed my hips and rocked me faster, making me scream. Only after my orgasm had subsided did he roll me over onto my hands and knees and move behind me.

He pushed his cock into me, slowly running it in and out. He moaned gently as the walls of my pussy tightened on his cock. He began fucking me harder, anticipating his own climax. He wrapped his arms around my hips and lay upon my back, humping my pussy. He fucked me harder, pulling my hips back against his cock. I knew he was about to come to I pushed back now, slamming my pussy onto his hot penis. He started to moan, gripping my hips as his cock released its load.

Soon afterward I curled up against him; we lay there facing each other. His hand gently massaged my breast as we held each other. He kissed my eye lids as I began to fall asleep. Just before I did though, I heard him whisper, "I love you".

I whispered back, "I love you too".

We made love again before we got dressed. On our way down to check out, we ran into Finn and Lauren. They were totally lovey dovey. After we checked out, the four of us headed to breakfast together and talked about our final college decisions. Stanford and UC Berkeley were only about an hour apart, so I knew that Mike and I were going to be okay. We'd already started checking how much apartments in some of the suburban areas between the two would cost for our sophomore year. Mrs. Haskins' words had nestled in my heart and I knew that if we worked for this, if we tried to make this last…we definitely could. Then I had to focus back on the discussion at the table. Lauren and Finn were trying to argue with Mike. But I knew the truth. Mike and I had had the best prom night ever.

* * *

**Chinese (Simplified) translations:**

Wǒ ài nǐ de zuǐ piàoliang de xiǎo wáwá. Dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái, ràng wǒ cháng cháng nǐ de wèidào.

I love your mouth beautiful little Doll. Come to me and let me taste you.

Wǒ ài nǐ, bǐ rènhé rén céngjīng rènwéi zhè shì kěnéng qù ài yīgè nǚrén. Yǒngyuǎn bù huì yǒu lìng yīgè nǚrén shuí yě xīwàng néng zài wǒ de xīnzàng dì dìfāng. Yǒngyuǎn bùyào líkāi wǒ.

I love you more than any man has ever thought it was possible to love a woman. There will never be another woman who can hope to hold a place in my heart. Never, ever leave me.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


	3. Tessa & Aidan

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
TESDAN**

_Aidan Point of View_

When I arrived at the Altman household, I was almost shaking in nervousness. George Altman was not significantly larger than me, like Benton Jones. I didn't think he owned a gun like Sander Evans. But he was my girlfriend's father, and he did own more than one sledge hammer and a large selection of crowbars. I was pretty sure that I had spent the afternoon making sure that the hotel room I'd rented for the evening was as romantic as I could make it without it being what Tessa would call cheesy. I had sparkling cider we could drink, and I'd gotten some flowers. My dad had suggested that I get a small tube of lube when I got condoms, because the more lubrication down there, the less chance she would feel any pain. I definitely didn't want to hurt her. I'd had a long talk with Mike and he'd given me a whole bunch of hints about how to make things perfect for Tessa. The two overwhelming themes Mike gave me were to rub one out before we got started so I wouldn't pull a Finn…no need to ask what he meant by that one, Santana had made sure that the whole world knew…and to make sure that she came at least ten to fifteen times before I tried to put my dick anywhere near her pussy.

I was pretty grateful that we'd been slowly building to this point. I knew how to get her off with my hands and I knew that I was desperate to taste her sweetness from her skin rather than off my fingers. But sometimes it seemed like Tessa was kind of holding back on me. I had two theories as to why that might be…either she was worried about my reaction or she was worried about her own reactions. But I had tried to take every possibility into consideration.

The door was opened by Sarah, who looked at me and started to laugh. "Jeez Aidan, Dad isn't going to kill you. Her dad I mean, don't tell George I called him Dad…I'm not ready for him to know that."

"Why not Kiddo? That would make his day. Tessa said that she overheard Becah and him talking about him adopting you and her adopting Tessa when they get married." I let her in on the secret Tessa had told me.

"For real." She breathed.

I nodded. "But I still won't say a word. Just know that when you're ready…trust me he is too." I told her.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, now I'm gonna tell you, Tessa is giving you something MAJOR tonight…you had better make sure that you do her right."

"I am going to do my level best." I told her honestly. She ushered me into the living room were Tessa was taking pictures with Becah and George. I don't know if I really stood there looking like an idiot. But I know that I had to check my chin for drool when Sarah pushed my mandible up to meet my maxilla. "I have never seen anyone look as beautiful as you do in this moment."

Tessa stood before me in an ocean blue dress that hugged her curves without being lewd…just a little naughty. Her hair was down in pretty curls that brushed her jaw and neck. Her eyes were as blue as the noon day sky. She smiled slowly, her lips looking like ripe raspberries in the flawless cream of her face. "You are looking kind of handsome yourself." She teased gently.

Mercedes, Puck and Sam arrived soon thereafter and the rest of the night was a flurry of photos and food, dancing and fun. Tessa and I managed to dance almost every dance, and when she sang 'Head Over Feet' to me, I reached the realization that my worries were groundless…I wasn't the only one falling in this relationship. She and I were going to have to catch each other. That thought played through my mind the rest of the night. Even as I was getting her calmed back down after she had a run in with Rachel Berry. I'd thought we were done with that chick, but she was like a bad penny, she just kept turning up. However one thing that is very true about Tessa Altman, she can hate seven people all at the same time and still focus on more important things.

By the time we made it to the Country Inn and Suites on the far side of our area of town, Rachel was forgotten. I grabbed our bags from the trunk and led my girl up to our room. Once inside I got a little bit shy. "We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for." I said quickly.

Tessa smirked at me. "And I won't go any further than you're comfortable with." She returned. I watched as she kicked off the amazingly high heels she'd been wearing all night. She wiggled her toes and moaned. "God, I should never have let Quinn talk me into those."

"They looked great." I told her honestly.

Another sexy smirk crossed her beautiful mouth. "Let me guess, you want to see me in just those shoes?"

I shook my head. "Not those, your Docs." I said thoughtlessly. "I want to see you completely naked except for your laced up Docs."

She gave me a pretty, sweet smile. "I guess that is what they mean when they say loving someone for exactly who they are." I nodded and she laughed. "And that is exactly why I know that I am so very ready for all of this," she gestured at the bed and the flowers and the bottle of 'champagne'. "Now…we've yet to see each other naked and that is the thing I'm most nervous about, so can we go ahead and get that out of the way?"

I nodded. I knew that Tessa was doing that thing where she tried to channel her inner Sarah or Puck, but the tux I had rented had started the evening as mildly annoying, it was now seven hours later and the crazy thing was truly uncomfortable. I got rid of it quickly as I could and went over to her. The zipper of her dress was at her back, so despite her hurry; she couldn't get out of the dress without help. I traced the words 'I love you' on the soft skin of her shoulder as I lowered the zipper. She took the dress off and stood before me in a paisley print bra and panty set that just screamed 'unconventional'. Her hands moved to the clasp, but I stopped her. "I want to undress you." I walked over and kissed her until we were both breathless. My hands followed the curves of her ribs and waist and then moved back up her back to the clasp of her strapless bra. It only had two little hooks and they were undone quickly. I pulled back and just stared at the beauty of her. Her breasts were not as big as some of the girls in our clique, but they were so perky and sexy and beautiful. The mounds themselves were the color of good Irish cream and capped with nickel sized areolas the color of rose that was just perfect. I reached out and drew a ring around her pencil eraser nipples. They pebbled all the way up at that action and I leaned forward and licked one gently. Tessa moaned and I couldn't help myself. I sucked it into my mouth and wrapped my arms around her waist as I pulled her closer. I licked and sucked her breast until she wriggled away and pulled it from my mouth.

"Hold up cowboy. Lose those boxers." She chided.

I quirked an eyebrow challengingly, "you want them off," I spread my arms wide, "Come take them off."

Tessa Altman didn't ever back down from a challenge…even if she should have. That time was no different. She reached out and hooked her fingers in the sides of my waistband and next thing I knew it was pooled around my feet. Which drew me to the embarrassing realization that I had left on my black socks. I quickly rid myself of the black boxers and socks at the same time. She reached out and took my cock in her hands, drawing a sigh from me as she gently stroked me. "So since I took them off, I guess this is mine now." She said reasonably. "If it is mine, I guess I can play with it all I want from now on?"

I nodded like a stupid bobble head. "Yeah, but is should warn you, I'm really close to embarrassing myself right now."

She nodded contemplatively. "Well, Tana and Mercy both said I should help you get the first one out of the way." She dropped to her knees in front of me and just took me into her mouth with no warning at all. I buried my hands in her copper hair and exploded down her pretty little throat. When she stood I heard her murmur, "Britts was right…if you take him deep enough you don't really taste a thing."

I groaned. I should have known she would ask about how to do this, just like I had. But where I had to be careful that neither Sam nor Noah got wind that I was asking advice, Tessa had had free reign to ask anyone, and unless she asked Quinn, she was bound to get some good advice. I knew that unless I wanted Tessa leading me around by the dick for the rest of my life, I had to get control back. So I picked her up and tossed her onto the soft bed. I crawled up the bed, settled between her strong, toned thighs but left her pretty little panties on. "Well I want to taste everything."

Despite the allusion of my words, I started with kissing her lips again. Leaning back I gazed down at her perfect breasts. They were spectacularly round and defying gravity. Her delicious little nipples stood proudly at attention at the center of her dark pink areolas. I kissed her cheek, her jaw, and moved to her neck. Her breath caught when I found my favorite sensitive spot and nipped her there. I laved it with my tongue and when I nibbled again I brushed her nipple with my thumb. She kissed the top of bent my head and brought her hands to feel my muscles ripple as I moved. I kissed the tops of her breasts working my way ever closer to her sensitive little nipples.

When I took it into my mouth again, my tongue was hot and wet on one nipple, my fingers hard and firm as I teased the other. Tessa writhed there, twisting one hand in the sheets and letting the other clutch at me. My abs were hard pressed against her as she rubbed her hips up and down and teasing her clit through her panties much as she had the first time I brought her to her first social orgasm.

I suckled until her nipple had to be sore and I was driving myself crazy with desire, let alone the red haired angel beneath me. Then I moved to the other. She was wetter than I had ever felt her before, and still I wanted her wetter, hotter. Tessa was begging me, mindlessly, beautifully, completely without shame, and then I kissed her navel. Never had such an innocent kiss been so indecent, but at last my hands were shaking as I reached for her panties. I peeled them down her legs and she kicked them off, and then I rolled back between her legs. She was panting; her nipples hard, both of our bodies were tight with wanting each other. Her pussy was creaming under me as I lowered my mouth to her, letting her feel my hot breath. I looked down at her and the thought that struck me first was…Pink.

Rose pink - the lightest blush of pink that I had ever seen in a pussy, not that I had seen all that many, but still. It was like a round white coin purse, slightly open and lined with the palest of delicate pink satins. I stared at its absolute perfection. I licked my lips. I moved in and took in her gorgeous smell and kissed the little tuft of red curls left behind by her Cheerio waxing regime. I used the very tips of my fingers to part the inner lips ever so slightly, and moved my tongue softly, softly in and up. She tasted like a fruit sorbet and I thought I could eat her forever. She moaned as I nuzzled and ate her sex.

I kissed her there as if I was kissing her mouth, the lightest touch, slipping my tongue against her clit and I almost came myself as my mouth was flooded with her essence as my beautiful girlfriend shot off like a rocket. Mindless to everything else but my mouth she called out my name over and over again. She bucked wildly as I suckled and drew her orgasm out.

Tessa started to calm down panting and reaching for me but I wasn't ready to stop. No, I moved a little lower and thrust my tongue inside her, in and out quickly, and then moved back to her clit and flicked it. She gasped and pushed at me as if trying to escape but I held her prisoner. I suckled again and again until she came like a noisy freight train. Tessa screamed out, "Eat my fucking Pussy, Aidan. Oh my fucking God. Why the fuck did I wait so fucking long?" I would have chuckled, but I was pretty much feeling the same way. Instead I focused on my feast and my determination to make her cum a lot before I slid into her. Her clit was calling for my attention again so I pushed my tongue flat against it, rubbing it while keeping my tongue soft and pliant. She squirmed and moaned appreciatively, moving her legs farther apart, wanting more. I took that tight little nub of nerves into my mouth and sucked it softly at first, then more urgently as her face flushed and her head thrashed. Juices, sweeter than honey and reminding me just a little of a very ripe watermelon, ran out of her and covered my chin as I licked and sucked and all but tried to swallow her beautiful pussy.

She started to cry out and hump the air and I held her down while I increased my assault on her clit. I thought about putting a couple of fingers inside her but decided against it. Instead when she calmed down a little more, I grabbed a condom and rolled it on. Thanking the Lord for that crazy Holiday substitute lady last year who had made every health class learn how to use these damn things. It took some thrusting and retreating to get all the way inside her. "Fuck Tessa, you feel so good. You're so fucking tiiighhht."

She arched up against me and wound her fingers in my hair. Her legs slid up the back of mine and the next thing I knew she had somehow managed to flip us and she sank down the few remaining inches with a thud. "Oh Holy Mother of GOD!" She screamed and she came. I thought that that move would have drawn everything to a halt, but she came…hard. I reached up and pulled her down to kiss her. Our lovemaking turned frantic then. My hands slipped down her back to tighten on her hips as I fucked up into her harder and harder making us both scream and cum. We rolled over and I took control back, I moved my hips like a damn jack hammer, thrusting and retreating so fast it was all a blur. When another orgasm buffeted us, I had to stop. I rolled to the side, panting indelicately.

Her hand soothed over my stomach and I caught it. "If you want any more, you're gonna have to give me a second to breath." I grunted.

She nodded. "I want more." She assured me. "Aidan…you don't think it was you know weird…that I…"

"Nothing between us is weird. Whatever happens just happens. We love each other right." She nodded. "There is no fear or recriminations or judgment in love."

"So if I said that I wanted to try to take you in the ass…" she trailed off.

"I don't think I have the right stuff with me for anal." I shrugged. "And I know we don't have the right stuff if you meant the other way."

"Would you let me?" she gasped and then covered her mouth.

I shrugged again. "I don't think I would like it, you putting something up my ass…maybe a finger…but if you wanted to try it, we could." I said honestly.

"So you would let me try whatever I wanted to?" she turned her head to look me in the eye, her chin resting on my pec.

I thought for a second how to answer that. "Within reason, but I would expect reciprocity. If you get to try your kinky fantasies, so do I."

"What would you want to try?" she asked warily.

"Well," I searched for something harmless. "I wouldn't mind trying anal. Watching you take my cock up your ass would be really hot."

She shivered. So I searched her face to see if I saw disgust or fear. "I think I would like that too. I really like it when you say cock…or ass…I heard a guy on the subway call a pussy a cunt and I know I shouldn't have, but I got a little wet."

I moaned a little bit. "So can I call these your titties…instead of breasts?" she paused but nodded. "So if I said that I wanted to see my cum all over your face and your pretty little titties…" She arched into me, pressing her mound against my hip. "I want to suck your hot, juicy cunt, Tessa. I loved it when your pussy juice was all over my face."

"Fuck…" she moaned. "Go change that." She gestured at the condom that was full, but still in place. I could lie and say that I smoothly stood and did so casually, but the truth was that I rushed to do her bidding so quickly that I almost tripped over the edge of the comforter. When I came out of the bathroom, Tessa was ready and waiting for me. On all fours with her head facing the mirror. "I want you to fuck me doggy style. I want you to take me from behind and maybe put a finger or your thumb up my ass." She said determinedly. "I want to see if I might like it."

I moved to the top of the bed and realized that she was definitely watching our movements in the big mirror across from the bed. I kneeled behind her. Placing my condom covered cock head at her entrance; I held onto her hips and thrust inside her.

"OOOOH!" she cried as my balls smacked into her clit. I leaned over her and reached around with one hand to fondle her breasts, which were bouncing with every thrust. I pinched and squeezed the nipple, and the harder I did it the more she liked it.

I leaned next to her ear. "Watch my hand as I move it down your body to your cunt." As soon as my actions had matched my words, I started rubbing her clit as I fucked her from behind.

Tessa started to scream and yell and her cunt spasmed around my driving cock. "Fuck. Me. Aidan . Yes! YES YES YES YES YES!" she cried as I kept fucking her with all my power, and eventually she started to collapse under me, her legs no longer able to support her as she came. I used the hand that had been rubbing her clit to hold her up and continued to do as she commanded. I slowed down, but I was still giving it to her hard, thoroughly enjoying the shudder she gave at the end of each thrust.

I pressed forward as deeply as I could, leaned over her and put my lips to her ear. "Your pussy juice is all over my hand, Tessa. If you ask me nicely, I'll fuck that little asshole that keeps winking at me with my finger…"

"God Aidan…so naughty. Please." She murmured as she fought to get her hands back under her. I lubed up the finger again with her pussy juice and rubbed it against her asshole. I had barely gotten it in to the first knuckle when Tessa's back arched so hard I thought she might damage something. "FUCK!" she hissed loudly. The way her walls clenched around me, I couldn't stop myself from cumming again. We both fell to the side as we tried to catch our breaths. "Oh yeah, I think I might just like anal."

I nodded against her sweaty back. "Just a little bit."

Just when I thought she might have dozed off, Tessa spoke again. "Okay, so anal is a definite yes, as is dirty talking, woman on top…"

"I like that you're cunt is pretty much bare." I whispered into the quiet of the room as her voice dropped off. "And I like watching your little Cheerio skirt flip up…I think that would be even hotter in a regular skirt."

"Do you think I could watch you masturbate?" she asked quietly. I groaned. Something tells me that I had created a monster with the whole no recriminations thing. But, fuck, I loved hearing all the dirty little things she could come up with. "Oh and one of Cede's cousins wants to try ass to mouth…that sounded so dirty…but like it could be fun. Once we get anal down pat….do you think you would like to try pissing in my ass?"

My head came up off the bed. "Did you just say that, or was I dreaming?"

"I don't know…" Tessa said haltingly. "Say what?"

"You would do watersports?" I gasped. I was pretty sure that that one was a no go for every woman who didn't make her living in the porn industry. She didn't answer fast enough, so I rolled over on top of her and repeated the question, staring into her eyes.

"Maybe…sheesh…but only if I can try it too…I mean peeing on your cock while you're inside my pussy." she said defiantly. When I just stared down at her for a long minute, trying to read the truth in her eyes, she took my silence as a bad thing. "You said it was mine and I could do whatever I wanted with it. You said there would be no judgment. You Said!" she whispered fearfully.

I kissed her with every ounce of passion inside me. "Okay…I'm saying this now…you are never leaving me. I don't care how old we get…how mad you get at me…you are never allowed to walk out of my life because I will never ever find another woman like you as long as I live."

Tessa smiled up at me as she understood my reaction. "Well, I guess we are stuck together, cause I am never telling anyone all of that ever again." Then she looked serious. "But for real…we cannot tell the clique if we get up to kinky stuff. It would get back to Puck and Sam and they would get Kev and Dev down here and the four of them would kill you."

There was no denying the truth of her words. So I agreed we would keep our kinks to ourselves. Her brothers would never believe that I hadn't led her into depravity. Then she pulled the condom off my cock and sucked it into her mouth, cum, spermicide, latex taste and all, and I knew nothing but my own pleasure for a very long time. Finally we moved into the bathroom and played in the shower as we got clean. We found out some interesting things in there…apparently I liked a finger in the ass as much as she did and there was nothing that could overwhelm the sweet, juicy watermelon taste of her. Over the course of the rest of the night we also found out that while I had the recovery time of an average teenage boy…Tessa might have had some nymphomania in her. She just kept going and going and going. So much so that we almost missed our check out time because she was riding my dick and just didn't want to stop.

I was tired and ate the entire lumberjack special breakfast at the Old Barn Out Back…a first in the restaurant's history. I gave Tessa the tee-shirt, really she had earned it…but it was still the best prom night in history.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


	4. Klaine

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
Klaine**

_Kurt Point of View_

My prom night actually started shortly after we returned from winter break. The prom committee met for the first time in January. It consisted of a wide range of people, many of whom wouldn't be able to attend prom, if not for being on the committee. There were several juniors, the junior class is technically the host of the event, since their ticket sales pay for the dance, but they have very little to do with the actual planning. The committee's minions are the sophomores who are 'learning' what they will need to know for the next year. However the real power positions belonged to the seniors…of which I was the head honcho. By the end of January we had picked out our theme, established out budget, ordered the decoration materials, started arranging our printed materials, and selected our vendors. Everything actually ran smoothly, even when we established and instituted our 'Code of Conduct' for all people running for Prom Ling and Queen.

The Friday night before the prom, I spent chilling with my girls. We went to the spa and had mani-pedis. I found it amazingly difficult not to blab about the results of the preliminary vote count. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had all made the top five, and the difference between first and second was actually so small that the votes during the dance were very, very instrumental in determining the winner. The morning of the dance I was at the school with the members of the prom committee, several persons who were in the set building crew of the theater department, and a couple of boyfriends to do the heavy lifting. After we'd been assembling the decorations for about an hour, we were surprised when Blaine and his brother Cooper, who was visiting again for some weird reason, showed up with breakfast for twenty. I so loved that man.

For a long moment, I wondered how different my life would have been if not for the conversation I had had with Blaine that Monday the previous spring when things had begun to come to a real head with Rachel and Mercedes. I'd called him afterschool and told him that Schuester was going to feature Mercedes and Santana over Rachel for our Nationals competition. "That's great. I was worried that you guys were going to get there and not have anything done…plus to be honest, I don't think you could win with Rachel as the lead."

"What?" I was almost scandalized.

"Kurt, you've said it yourself…when Mercedes sings angels weep. You've shown me her videos and Rachel has forced me to listen to her more times than I can count. I will always choose Mercedes' voice over Rachel's. Can I ask you a question?" he said hesitantly.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." I assured him.

"You say Mercedes is your best friend…every time I'm on the phone with you, your dad asks about her which makes me think you two are really close, or you used to be…but we've been friends for a while now…more than friends too, but I've only known you to actually be able to tell your dad more about her than 'she was fine' like twice…and you've only hung out with her like once since we met each other." Blaine's hesitation was still very easy to hear. "You have nothing but good to say about Mercedes, and very little good to say about Rachel…so why is it whenever they disagree...since I've known you anyway, you always take Rachel's side…even when she is clearly wrong. I mean, even when you disagree with Rachel, you take up for her."

"I…I…I…" I tried to think of some defense. But more and more and more examples of his statement kept playing through my mind. "Rachel just understands me better."

"How so?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Well she loves Broadway just as much as I do. She wants to be a star like I do." I said reasonably.

"But when we first started talking, you talked about being a fashion designer more than being on Broadway." Blaine pointed out. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything, I just… the way you talk about the friendship between you and Mercedes, it seems so special. I think you would regret it for a lifetime if you let it fall to the wayside for someone who will throw you over the second something 'better' comes along."

I couldn't deny the truth in his words. Then almost like he was cosigning Blaine's statements, Dad picked that moment to stick his head in the room and say hello. As he always did, recently, he asked, "Haven't seen little Mercy around for a while, how is she doing?"

"She is doing alright. She's seeing Sam and Puck." I finally said.

"How long ago did that happen?" Dad said surprised.

I smiled. "They got together after prom. She seems really happy."

"Well that's alright then, I'll have to get a second to talk with those two…let them know that she's got plenty of people who will be real upset if they hurt her."

"Puck promised not to make me mess up my undercarriage." I said solemnly.

"Alright then."

I was brought out of my musings when Blaine bumped my shoulder to ask me if I wanted to dance again. Prom itself had been a great school event. But it had been even more than that for the seniors. All around me, as I rested at one of the tables at Club Excess, I heard a million choruses of how it was the best prom ever. Rather than taking Blaine's hand and joining him on the dance floor, I lead him from the club all together. Blaine had to drive for two reasons, one he was on the insurance, and two, he knew where we were going. My darling boyfriend had handled everything when it came to our prom night accommodations. When we got to the room, I saw that Blaine had been a busy, busy boy that afternoon. He had turned our little hotel room into an oasis. The room smelled of jasmine, frankincense and musk. The lamps were shaded with sheer scarves that gave the room a soft red glow. The bed had been pulled back and the sheets were littered with orchid petals. I looked over at the table and saw champagne and caviar as well as a few other tasty treats. "Wow, Blaine, you didn't have to go through all this trouble." I said with a big smile.

He took my hand and pulled me to the mirror. "You see that smile on your face…that makes it completely worth it." He took me into his arms and wrapped his arms around my neck. Sometimes I wonder if there will ever come a day when Blaine's kisses stop sealing my breath away. But as always I was rather distracted by the kissing. His lips were feather light, soft and dry, gently coaxing my own to respond to him. All conscious thought left me as I responded to him with every fiber of my being. My hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to me. My breath caught as the kiss grew more intense. I didn't really even notice that we'd moved to the bed.

My enthusiasm never failed to spur him on, and he rolled his body further over so that he was halfway on top of me. I loved it. His hands moved from my face and travelled down my body. I moaned as he squeezed my erection. He chuckled at that and I bit his lower lip gently in response. That was one of my little teases that Blaine loved the most and he let out a moan almost identical to mine. Just as he seemed to really get into it, he stood up and reached out a hand indicating for me to do the same. Our hands made quick work of ridding each other of our tuxes, bow ties, shirts and soon we were completely naked standing there panting with our ever increasing desire.

Blaine walked over to me and our embracing continued. He was ever so tender as he landed a trail of kisses along my jaw before settling just below my ear, nibbling and sucking on that delicious sweet spot. Once he was happy with the mark he'd left behind, he leaned up and whispered almost inaudibly in my ear "I love you." before pulling back slightly so he could look at me. I answered him with my own words of love, and in that moment, I wanted him so much it hurt. I physically couldn't get close enough. Running my hands through his hair, loving that Santana's mother had taught him to tame his curls without turning them into an implacable helmet; I kissed him like a madman, I could feel my body burning for him. I don't even remember getting into bed, but all of a sudden there we were again. He pulled me up short when he got a firm grip on my erection; the sensation was almost too much. I wasn't so much worried that I was going to cum too soon, more that it was going to be painful when I did. I gently moved his hand away and rolled him onto his back.

We kissed and rolled on the bed making out. I managed to leave several love bites of my own as we fought to be the first to bring the other pleasure. There were times when I found it completely obnoxious how often Blaine won as he did that night. He grinned at me happy with his win and started kissing his way down my chest.

Getting a little frustrated now, I moaned, "I was looking forward to tasting you."

As he reached my bellybutton, he replied, "I've been dreaming about this since eight o'clock this morning, so Darling, will you just shut up and let me suck you?" He didn't wait for a response, and all conscious thought left my head as my cock was enveloped in his hot mouth. Just as I was getting into it properly, he lifted his head again and looked me in the eye.

"Shit, I've had everything all planned out for tonight and instead I just dove in. I was supposed to offer you some champagne, tempt you with some edibles… I had it all planned out, and now I get you in here and I totally lose control."

"The night is just beginning; we can do all that later." I soothed as I stroked his cheek gently and relaxed back against the pillows. If he wanted to take his time and pamper me, then I certainly wasn't going to stop him.

Grasping the base of my cock firmly, he seemed to savor the taste as he licked me all over. Sucking gently on the head and tonguing the slit, he moaned in appreciation before looking up at me again saying quietly, "I can never get enough of you. You're absolutely delicious."

My balls were throbbing, and I found myself groaning, "stop teasing." I rested my hand gently on the back of his head. As Blaine swallowed as much of my cock as he could manage and started to suck me in earnest, I found I couldn't help myself from thrusting gently into his hot mouth. My legs, bent at the knees, were spread as far as they would go as I gave myself over to him completely.

I wasn't the only one getting lost in the blow job; Blaine was bobbing his head up and down enthusiastically, and every now and then he'd grunt happily. As he got more into it, he was able to take me farther into his mouth. Eventually, he moved his hand away and swallowed most of my length. I could feel his tight throat on my cock head and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

I felt my tenuous hold on my control slipping, when he cupped my balls gently and started kneading them in a way that always made me lose my mind; it was clearly a technique he'd perfected just to make me putty in his hands. It felt absolutely amazing, so much so that I was a little disappointed when his hand trailed further down towards my perineum. He tickled me there for a few seconds before pulling away.

He chuckled as I whined in disappointment and looked at him with grudging eyes. He smiled at me good-naturedly and stuck his finger in his mouth briefly before getting back to work on my cock. My whole crotch was tingling so much from his ministrations that I nearly didn't notice the naughty little index finger trailing downwards towards my asshole. I could feel my balls start to contract as my cum seemed to be boiling to escape my body.

As his finger touched my opening, my body spasmed lightly and we groaned in unison. He drew as much of my cock down his throat as he could one last time, before plunging his finger in my ass. My orgasm erupted violently from my body instantly. I could feel the immense pressure from my balls leaking from my body as my cum squirted into Blaine's hot, sucking mouth. Shivers ran up and down my spine for almost a full minute, my balls contracting, trying to squirt more cum into his welcoming mouth long after they were empty.

When I finally regained control of my body, Blaine relinquished his hold on my cock and put his head to rest on my hip. I just lay there for several minutes recovering from the most intense orgasm I've ever had while running my fingers gently through his hair. After a little time for my skin to stop singing with sensations, I rolled Blaine over and captured his lips with mine. When I kiss finally broke, I saw something on the side table that gave me a wonderful idea. I told Blaine to turn over. As he lay on his stomach, I moved up to sit on his hips and grabbed a bottle of the scented massage oil that was edible and served as lube off the nightstand. Just as he was probably starting to wonder if I was going to fuck him already, I took him completely by surprise. Instead of lubing up my cock, I spread the lotion on my hands and went to work massaging his neck and shoulders. Taking my time, I worked my deceptively strong hands all over his upper back before working my thumbs along both sides of his spine. It may not have been much of a turn on, but I was sure it was utter bliss nonetheless.

When I reached the small of Blaine's well toned back, I moved down to straddle his thighs before rubbing the last of the oil into his hips and ass. At this point, Blaine was so relaxed he seemed as if he were half asleep.

"I'm sorry, I can't take it anymore. I feel like my cock is going to fall off. Can you, would you suck me off? I just need to cum quickly so I can focus on you again." He looked embarrassed to even be asking.

I smiled happily. "I'd love to!" I said and flipped him over. I was puzzled by his embarrassment; if anything I was the one who should be embarrassed. The thought of being selfish in bed with the man I loved was not pleasant, and I certainly hadn't intended to just lie back and let him make me feel good without returning the favor. I simply had not realized that he was that hot and bothered. I was going for a slow burn, but apparently I was moving a bit too slow. Understanding that I really needed to put that right, I fully intended to give him a fantastic blow job in return. It wasn't to be however. His cock was barely in my mouth before it erupted.

"Oh God!" Blaine shouted as he pumped my mouth full of his sperm. I swallowed expertly, proud that it had been months since I'd let any escape me…but still feeling a little cheated for not being able to return the favor properly. However, his orgasm wasn't anywhere near as intense as mine had been, and he recovered quickly. He blushed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it; I'd been so close to cumming for so long. Now, where were we?" he said even as he tried to flip me back over. But this time I was having none of that, I wasn't finished with him yet.

"There will be plenty of time for all that later, but right now what I want more than anything is to have my way with you." I said sternly. Blaine still jumped slightly as he felt my feather light touch on his lower spine no matter how many times I do it. I ran my fingers lightly down his backside before tickling his balls for a second. As he felt me spread his ass cheeks, he took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Spread your ass for me." I whispered.

Lying there, exposing himself completely to me, with his face buried in the pillow, I could feel myself getting even more aroused. As I ran a fingertip lightly over Blaine's asshole I reveled in his obvious enjoyment of my attention. I knew there was nothing that could have prepared him for what I did next. I took a steadying breath and then he felt nothing but the smooth flesh of my cheeks as I leaned forward and licked his asshole gently. With no hesitation at all I ran the tip of my tongue around his opening. Gaining confidence, I really started getting into it properly. When I let my tongue penetrate him, I smiled as he moaned loudly and couldn't help but push his ass in the air in an attempt to make me go deeper. In no time at all, my dick was throbbing and leaking pre-cum onto the sheets and I was literally panting for it as I alternated between lapping at his opening and sticking my tongue as far up his ass as it would go.

Soon, I replaced my tongue with my fingers. As I slid my long digit inside his slick ass I realized his sphincter was completely loose. Blaine must have noticed the same thing, because as soon as I'd made sure he could fit three fingers inside his ass, he started to beg me to fuck him. I lubed up my cock with the massage oil.

At first, as always, I was very cautious and slow, but when he realized how hungry my ass was for his cock, I sped up my insertion. I felt when my cock hit his sweet spot, the prostate. His loud, animalistic moan drove me wild, and it didn't take me long to lose all control and start thrusting wildly. As I fucked him, his balls slapped against mine.

After a little while, I was finally able to collect myself and slow down. I eased him back down onto his stomach and carefully covered his body with my own. Tangling his fingers in mine, I pinned his hands above his head, dominating him in the sweetest way imaginable as I reminded him that he belonged to me, heart, body and soul. I kissed and nibbled his ear gently, and Blaine responded by clenching down on me.

I was gone. I put his hands on my hips and sped up my thrusting again. I knew we'd have plenty more times like this, so I didn't halt the ferocious assault on his prostate in the least. My short, hard stabs was moving him on the bed, the added friction was sweet torture on his already overstimulated nervous system. I could feel myself hurtling towards my orgasm. The sounds coming from Blaine told me he was right there with me and I angled myself and thrusted as deeply I could.

My orgasm broke over me like a great ocean wave, sending nerve endings all over my body tingling. His spasms triggered my climax and he yelled out as I thrust into him as deep as possible one last time before holding perfectly still. My entire body seemed clenched as I filled him up with my cum. I had been instantly hooked on the feeling of cumming inside him the very first time we made love. No matter what the girls said I loved it, it felt so intimate and a little dirty.

"I love you." I said, feeling just a little shy in the quiet of the hotel room.

"My god you're adorable! I can't wait to play house with you. I'll be able to look after you all the time." Blaine exclaimed.

We giggled and discussed out future…one thing we both knew, we had the very best prom night that had ever been had in the history of such events.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


	5. Linn

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
The Betas are Back, the Betas are back, oh sweet hallelujah, the Betas are back!

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
****Linn**

_Lauren PoV_

So prom wasn't anywhere near the snooze fest I kind of expected it to be. I'd had some serious bonding time with my mom and my friends…some times it still bugs me out that, not only do I have friends who are female, but that I count Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray among them…though Fabray is kind of a peripheral kind of friend. I don't want anything to happen to her, and I'll probably keep track of her to make sure she was doing ok, but it is really doubtful I'd go out of my way to call her or anything. But Mercedes, Tina, and Santana…those three had definitely wormed their way into my life. I knew there would be no getting rid of them either. But if I was forced to be honest, I'd have to admit that I really didn't mind. Plus for my senior year I was truly a part of a Hollywood movie-like prom experience.

Not that I gave a rat's ass about prom other than the competition aspect. But since I was going and I knew that Finn really did care about that kind of thing, I made the decision to go all out and make sure that Finn had such a great time he never forgot it. So when everyone decided they wanted to get a hotel room, I was already ahead of the curve. Then again, since wrestling season had ended I wasn't anywhere near as busy as my friends. It did make me laugh that the hotel they all ended up at was the one where I'd already booked Finn and me a room. Parts of planning were easier than others. I picked the hotel room, made the beauty appointments, or rather asked Mercedes and Santana when we were doing that kind of shit. Kurt had sent me the links for like four different dresses to pick from. So even choosing my dress wasn't that big a deal.

The problem crept up when I went to look for lingerie to go with it. I didn't know what the best way to play prom night would be...should we stick to vanilla or take that chance to really let go like we hadn't been able to since Columbus? It was a question I needed to answer before I could order my lingerie, and it was one that I needed to answer so I could finish a lot of my other planning. Ultimately the decision turned out to be made for me. When Finn and I went to place the order for his tux rental, he put on his cuffs and collar and was more than a little determined that all measuring be done with them in place. "I need to make sure that I can wear them all night." He told the store clerk stubbornly. He was so excited and so happy that I knew immediately that while Prom might be a Finn and Lauren thing, prom night was all about Ma'am and Finnie.

As soon as I got home that evening I ordered the black satin corset with lace detail at the deep V neckline and around the hip length hem. I also ordered a couple of pairs of sheer thigh high, lace topped stockings and my three inch high pointed closed-toe, two-piece ankle strap pumps with back zipper. They were fierce and cute, but at the same time they, when paired with the corset, would make a very Ma'am statement. The second I sent those orders, I shot Brandon from the Lion's Den an email. Cultivating that friendship had one of the smartest things I'd ever done. He saw himself as something of a mentor, so whenever I had an idea but needed expertise on the execution, he was pretty great about helping. I explained to him the kind of scene I wanted to create and gave him the number from the prepaid Visa I'd gotten just for online toy ordering. Five days later, there was a package waiting on me when I got home.

The lead up to Prom was kind of awesome. I spent a whole bunch of time bonding with my mom and my friends. I realized that my Saturday was going to be packed from the moment I got up until after the dance. I would only block out a two hour period to set the room up. Thursday night after we got home from the facial, massage, and waxing torture session, I was worrying about that and my mom noticed, so I let her in on my problem…not the details, just an overview. "Make a list of the thing you need. I'll run to SprawlMart and check you in and leave the stuff in the room. Then give you the key at lunch." She said after a moment of thought. "If you have Finn pack a bag, I can swing by Burt's and take that too." I gave her a backbreaking hug. That solved the biggest part of my problem. I wrote out everything I would need for my plan and just hoped and prayed that it wouldn't give my mom too big a peek into what we would be getting up to. I mean certain things, like the analease wouldn't take much thought, but most of the really determinative stuff was in the box from Brandon. I wasn't sure that all of it would be needed, but I'd rather have it and not use it than have to derail a spontaneous moment for lack of lube.

Friday by the time I got home from school, I was actually feeling pretty confident that it would all go off without a hitch. I got a manicure and pedicure, with a fancy gunmetal gray and black design on my hands and a cool navy blue and black design on my toes. Then Saturday morning, I was up and out the door early as hell. I let Lamar and Mercedes do whatever they wanted to do and I ended up looking hot as hell. When I went to the room after lunch to set everything up, I was shocked to find that my mom had figured me all the way out. She had replaced the room's regular light bulbs, with amber in the lamps in the living room and a deep blue in the bedroom. I'd asked for a length of black velveteen cloth and she had done me one better. The room's sofa was covered in a black soft looking sheet and the length of 'velvet' and been dramatically swathed over one of the armless chairs from the table. On the table she had laid out the things Brandon sent me, including the new paddle I had gotten that was shaped like a fan and had Finnie engraved in the hilt. She'd filled a big glass bowl with ice and sat the cooling balms inside it. Since that was more about the after care, I carried that into the bedroom of the suite.

Mom had been busy in there as well. The shades were wide open and she had actually tied them off with some kind of cord so that they would reveal even more. I smiled at the thought of making my beautiful boy ramble around the space naked. We were high enough up that no one would see him, but the danger would titillate. The main change in the bedroom was the lighting. I sat the glass bowl down on the empty nightstand and took a look at the other one. Several lubes and massage oils were laid out there and there was a big pack of condoms as well. Puzzled I walked into the bathroom. Mom had added soothing eucalyptus bath salts to the bath crème bubble bath I had on the list. But overall it was the perfect scene for seduction in there as well. I tweaked things just a little so that they would be more in line with my plans and checked the mini fridge to make sure that she had gotten refreshments. She had doubled the water and nixed the soda, but overall it was perfect.

I left and went home to get dressed. When I saw her I gave her a big hug. She pulled back and smiled at me gently. "Now you know that your father and I cannot judge anything you get up to without being very hypocritical…but you are being safe right…You have a safe word, and Finn knows not to go too far?"

I sighed. "Finn's safe word is sequoia, and I never take him any further than I am comfortable with him going. Sometimes I think he'd like to go further, but I love him too much to completely subjugate him like I think he wants to at least try."

My mom frowned and pouted at the same time. "Well damn. Now I owe Carol twenty bucks." The shock must have shown on my face because her frown turned to laughter. "Baby, we parents keep telling you children that we pay attention to what you're doing and who you are growing into. Granted, I had things a little backwards; but then, you always have taken a little more after your father than me personality wise." She walked away humming as if she enjoyed the fact that she had left me there dumbfounded. Then she threw over her shoulder, "Shouldn't you start getting ready, you're due to meet the girls at Jewels in just over an hour."

I headed up to my bathroom and took a soak in my jasmine and rose scented moisturizing bath oils, and then washed and lotioned with the same subtle scents. When I finished, I carefully rolled on my stockings and I got my mother to help me with the gorgeous black satin and lace corset, admonishing her to tie me in it good. There was no knee to my back like there would have been if Santana had rendered assistance again, but she made sure that it was tight enough that my girls sat high and proud and everything stayed in place. I threw on a button down shirt and some cargo shorts, and headed to Jewels. After my face was done, I came home and Mom helped me finish getting ready. Before I knew it Dad was telling us that Finn was here.

We took tons of pictures and swung by so Burt and Carole could take a ton more. We hit the restaurant, and I wasn't very hungry…probably because the corset didn't leave any room for my stomach to feel empty. I think all of us had to go boxes for the most part…maybe not the guys, but the girls had been so busy subtly insulting that Mai chick Taurini brought with him, we were a little too busy to eat. But in our defense, she completely started it. The dance itself was lots of fun. I saw that Baby Puckerman was there with a senior chick I knew from around, so Santana and I explained to her that she'd better have had all her shots and make sure that our boy had the best night of his life. Tana even reached into her coif and manufactured a blade. That child might need more Jesus than the Catholic Church is giving her. Then again I'm sure people feel the same about me and the Presbyterian Church.

Excess was a blast; had a run in with the midget Finn used to date. Got to get into her grill and make her want to cry. I will say one thing about Crazy; she doesn't cry easy…not real tears anyway. We didn't stay long enough for me to get her alone though. Finn was ready to head out and when I saw how many of our peeps were already gone, I decided to allow him to take us to the hotel. We didn't ride in silence, we talked about the night. Finn told me that he'd loved my hair and asked me about getting it done in a black salon. He'd only ever been into the one his mom went to until he started to drive, and then he started going to Supercuts. "Until today. Jake's barbershop was awesome. It was great and Mr. Jerome, the barber who cut my hair…totally managed to fix my cowlick." He tilted his head so I could see the one little spot that usually stuck up, part of the reason he tended to spike his hair a little bit more.

"Nice." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, and Mr. Jerome said that I could come back whenever I needed a cut. It was so much fun. They played some really good music and they even showed me how to stay on beat when I dance…once Jake told them I was a good drummer they figured out how to help me make the connection when I'm standing up too." He said excitedly.

"That is great, Finn. I thought you were a lot smoother when we danced…my feet don't even hurt." I said encouragingly. He had been markedly better, I thought it was just because he'd let me lead all night.

When we got into the elevator, I felt a subtle shift take over me. I looked over at Finn. "When we get to the room, you are to leave Finn in the hall. You will belong to me from that point forward. I will let you know when I find it acceptable for you to put Finnie aside again."

Finn looked over at me and smile. Rather than verbally answer he nodded and kissed me deeply. When the kiss broke so that we could take a breath, he murmured quietly. "Then let me tell you one more time, I know all the guys there probably thought that their girl was the prettiest one at prom…but Lauren, you beat them all hands down. You looked more beautiful than Quinn or any of the other Prom Queen candidates and you definitely got my vote."

I gave him a look, "I wasn't on the ballot this year."

"I wrote you in." Finn told me with a shy smile.

My laughter exited the elevator as soon as it opened on the seventh floor, we stepped out a beat or two later. I led the way to the room, Finn a step and a half behind and to my right. I opened the door and watched as Finn's spine straightened and his gaze both cleared and became fevered. As soon as the door closed behind us, I turned to him and said calmly, clearly and authoritatively. "Finnie, the bedroom is through that archway. Go in there and remove your tux, hang it in the closet. Remove your dress shirt and that needs to be hung up as well. Put your cufflinks and shirt studs in the plastic cup I sat on the dresser. From there I want you to fully disrobe and use the facilities. Then wait for me at the end of the bed. I am not giving you a time limit, because I do not want to begin the night with a punishment. However, try not to keep me waiting."

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am", and went to do my bidding. As soon as he moved out of sight, I hurriedly removed my dress, very grateful for the side zipper. I took off my heels and put on some socks and my 'witchy woman' knee boots. As much as I loved what Lamar had done with my hair, I quickly undid the pins and allowed the braid to fall over my shoulder. I took out my earrings and crossed to the table. I pulled my panties off and laid them on the table, they would make a great gag if we decided to do some silence play. Listening, I heard the bathroom door close. I grabbed a certain something off the table and my dress and moved into the bedroom where I hung the dress in the closet and freshened my lipstick. I heard the toilet flush and the sink come on. I stayed facing the mirror, ignoring my pet as he walked across the room and stood at the foot of the bed in the very center. Another three beats followed before I turned around and strode over to him. I held back a smile as Finnie's eyes traveled over me pausing at my cleavage, then again at the glimpse of pussy under my corset and finally resting on my boots. Each sight hardening him just a little bit more.

When his eyes came back up, they rested on my lips as per one of my rules. Finn looked me in the eye and Finnie looked at my mouth, he was my pet, but I didn't like that 'always look at the floor in my presence, you aren't worthy to look at my face' garbage. I took his cock in my free hand and admired my fancy manicure as I slowly stroked him. "Now, Finnie, do you know what this is?" I showed him the toy I had picked up. It was a black leather net pouch affixed to a black leather ring with a snap closure. He shook his head. "This, is a cock ring…it has a ball pouch attached." I felt his cock jump in my hand. "You will be wearing this for the first part of the evening." I murmured as I started dotting kisses over his chest, leaving little dots of blow job red over the fleshy expanse. "There are other things you'll need to concentrate on other than only cumming at my say so." His hard on was as long and as thick as it had ever been my pleasure to feel it. With deft fingers, I had it on him quickly enough that he didn't lose a single drop of his erection, but gently enough that the leather felt soothing rather than weird.

I lead him into the other room by his dick. I gave him the halt signal and walked over to the covered chair. "I want to see you on your hands and knees, Finnie." I commanded. Finn Hudson may be as graceless as a newborn cow…but Finnie has the amazing ability to move in just the right way to excite me. He slowly lowered to his knees, keeping his hand on the wall for stability. I spread my legs wide, showing him the glistening folds of my saturated pussy. "Crawl to me, Finnie and then you are going to eat my pussy until I have cum no less than three and no more than seven times."

He crossed the room and kissed each of my stocking covered knees. "Yes Ma'am." He began by pressing kisses to the inside of my right thigh, just above my knee. Then he used his tongue to lick the soft skin on the inside of my thigh, from my knee to my mons vulva. I shuddered in delight. The night had been filled with anticipation of this moment and it was driving me crazy with desire. Finnie hadn't even touched my pussy with his tongue, and I was already more turned on than I'd ever been for a while and wetter than should have been physically possible.

Finnie got closer, but at the same time he pulled his mouth back. He kissed the inside of my left thigh and once again traced a path upward with the tip of his tongue, slowing a bit as he got close to the center of my kittykat. I quickly figured out why he'd gotten closer. My legs had fallen open wider to accommodate his broad shoulders. My legs spreading wider opened my pussy up further. Finn was able to lick my oh so sensitive perineum, causing my hips to involuntarily rise off the chair. "Ooohhh", I moaned in delight.

He laughed softly, as if taking pride in himself and, putting his hands on the insides of my thighs, he gently spread my legs as far as they would comfortably go. Then he slowly swept his tongue from bottom to top, the length of my pussy, causing another shudder to radiate through my body – I was so very close. "Oh God, yes! Finnie! I want more! Eat my pussy!"

"Your wish is his command, Ma'am." And he buried his face in my crotch. The first licks were long. Long and slow. From bottom to top, with his tongue flat and broad across my open labia. Steadily and firmly, He licked me over and over again, pulling his tongue away just shy of my clitoris.

My clit was poking out of its hood, fully engorged and begging for attention. I knew if he touched it with the tip of his tongue it would be all over - He'd send me over the edge in a mind-blowing orgasm - crashing like storm waves upon the shore. I wanted that to happen, but apparently he wasn't ready for that yet. He moaned in delight, enjoying the taste of me…I knew that he was going to try for the massive - slamming through my body in wave after wave, while I squirt like a fire hose – orgasm, that would make all the ones there after not only easy to achieve, but ever more and more intense.

Finnie continued licking upward, varying from the center by alternating licks along each side of my mons - to cover every inch with his tongue. By this time his face was drenched in my juices and he was able to savor the special nectar that only I could give him.

Finally I guess he could sense that the time was right. My mind was in that special place, that heaven where only the sensations of pleasure are felt. I was drenched with desire, sprawled in the chair, breathing fast and moaning with lust. In the soft amber light, beads of sweat glistened on my body. My nipples were rock hard and poking through the corset as my breasts heaved up and down.

On the next lick he finally passed over my clit. Then another. With the third lick he stopped on my clit and wiggled the tip of his tongue on it for a few seconds. He pulled away for a brief count and then did it again. I grabbed his head with both hands and held it down to my pussy, saying "Yes, there, there. Don't stop! Lick this clit! Suck on it! Make me cum!

And so he did! He bore down on my clit with his tongue and started licking in a frenzy. Faster and faster and faster! I was holding his head in place, but my hips were bucking off of the chair, literally fucking his face gracelessly. I could feel my impending climax building - my hips rose up, my back arched and I heard myself start to scream "Yessssss! Yes! Yes, oh fucking hell, yes!

I went over the edge, like a rowboat over Niagara Falls, and fell into an abyss of a mind-warping climax! Over and over again I bucked and writhed and rode every wave – I could only describe it as bolts of lightning that went from his tongue on my clit, up my spine, through my heart and out the tips of my nipples - a whole body orgasm. I lost track after that. I'm assuming that he stopped at seven, but I am in no way sure of that. I do know that eventually he pulled back and smiled up at me. When I calmed the fuck down, I stood on slightly wobbly legs. With shaking fingers I undid several of the hooks on the front of my corset, freeing my tits from behind what had become their satin prison. "Go sit down in the very center of the sofa." He moved so fast I felt a breeze. I turned to the table and grabbed a condom. Opening the pack carefully, I decided to try something different. I knelt before him and took in my beautiful boy as he reclined on the couch, his brown eyes hooded with desire, his dick weeping precum despite the cock ring. I smiled as I pinched off the tip and pressed it against my lips. Using just my mouth, I rolled it into place.

I stood over him for a second letting him get a measure of composure back. If he'd not had that cock ring on, there is no way he would have been able to stop himself from cumming. "Put your arms on the back of the couch and hold on. You are not to release it until I tell you you may." He followed my command without a moment's hesitation. I loved that and felt my juices roll down the inside of my thighs. I knelt on the couch straddling Finnie, cradling him between my thighs. I reached between my thighs, grasped Finn's shaft, and lowered my body. With practiced ease I placed the tip of his cock between my pink lips; with a deep breath I pushed my ass downward. My pussy resists for a moment, but then stretched enough to accept Finnie's thick invader. I continued pushing downward as the fat shaft occupied more and more of my juicy hole. Finnie groaned as I pushed until my weight was resting on his lap.

Raising my ass a few millimeters per second, I slid my pussy up the length of my beautiful boy's shaft. I stopped when I was almost clear of the tip, paused, and then reversed my motion. I descend at an even slower rate until my crotch is once again resting on his lap.

"Ughnnnnnn."

Finnie is completely unable to stifle his moan. At first he doesn't even realize the sound is coming from his throat. When he does, he grinds his teeth as a reminder to himself to remain silent. "I want to hear your pleasure Finnie." I tell him with a smile. "Tell me how does it feel?"

"The feeling is so awesome–it is as though every drop of blood in my body is being pumped to my cock and being pulled out by your tight, wet, silky-smooth pussy." he groaned and moaned and shouted.

I rose from his crotch once again and the feelings coursing through Finnie's body seemed to be amplified a thousand times. He looks like his nerves are on fire, and his brain is melting. I paused at the apex of my motion and squeezed. He felt his balls tighten, but he knew he would get no relief until I said so. So he started to beg. In that moment, He existed only to experience that feeling. Finnie belongs to his Goddess, his Ma'am…to me. The pleasure of my pussy is the extent of his universe. I rode him gently, but quickly, not slamming our bodies together, but moving against him. I heard something that sounded like wood cracking and knew that if I didn't want to be charged for him breaking the back of the sofa, I'd need to let him find the release he was begging for. I slipped my hand between us and released the snap of the cock ring with a flick of my fingers. "Cum Now, Finnie!"

The scream that came from his throat was music to my ears and I couldn't not follow him into another mind bender of an orgasm as I felt his dick pulsing inside of me. Our cries of passion and completion filled to room as we both rolled through an orgasm that seemed to bind us even more firmly together. When I could move, I stood and made my way to the room's mini fridge. I grabbed two bottles of water and a wash cloth I had put in there earlier. I took a bottle to Finnie and drained the other myself. Kneeling between his splayed legs, I took the ball pouch off him and pressed the slightly chilled wash cloth against his balls. I carefully removed the condom and gently wiped away the residue of our lovemaking. I left him on the couch and went into the bathroom and ran us a warm bath with the eucalyptus bath salts and crème bubble bath. I called him in and allowed him to undress me. I took off his collar and cuffs and we enjoyed a bath together. It was an interesting experience. I think it wasn't as erotic as I was expecting because we were both bigger people and the tub, whirlpool or not, just wasn't made for two of us. We got out of the tub and Finnie dried me before drying himself. I slid into the nightgown I'd placed on the robe hook earlier. It had black lace over gray silk hiding my breasts from view. Grey and black swirled flowers and vines fell from the empire waist down to mid-thigh. I led the way back into the bedroom and we fell into the bed exhausted. "I would like Finn back now I think." I said as I snuggled into his embrace.

"Oh good. Don't move." Finn said and scrambled away. He ran over to his bag and grabbed a box before coming back to the bed. "I wanted to give you this tonight, and I thought that I wouldn't have the chance 'til tomorrow if you kept me Finnie until we fell asleep." He handed me a small green cardboard jewelry box. Inside was a longish silver chain with a tear drop pendant. The pendant was black with a couple of silver circles with swirls inside them. It took me a second to realize that the circles were femdom symbols…which were just the BDSM symbols without the dots… with the edges hidden by the teardrop shape.

"Oh Finn…thank you. I love it." I told him honestly.

He smiled. "I'm glad." He looked relieved. "I looked at the male submissive stuff, but they were a lot not subtle…plus I like my collar the way it is…the way you gave it to me." He stopped and kissed me. "Look under the cotton."

When I did so I found a folded up piece of paper. It was a printed out receipt. "You…it's not for Oberlin." I finally managed to choke out. As I focused my entire being on the tuition deposit receipt I held in my hand.

He shook his head. "We are happy together…we'll be even happier when we can get off campus housing together…but I want us to enter our future together."

We couldn't not make love after that. However after our love making, we were too tired to do more than pull up the covers and fall into Morpheus' embrace. Never could a person dream of a more perfect Prom night…not ever.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


	6. Quinn & James

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
****QUINN & JAMES**

Ambient PoV

Since their meeting the August before prom, Quinn and James had been steadily moving on a course that led them to that momentous weekend. The duo had long since reached a point where they could talk about anything and everything. James had proven that he could and would keep any and all of Quinn's secrets. And Quinn had long before proven that she was not with him for his connections. They had discussed their past relationships, and found that while Quinn's scars were significantly worse, they had both been burned and found it hard to readily trust again. Together they helped Quinn finally move beyond both Lucy Caboosy and Queen Quinn to find the real her, a person somewhere in between the two extremes. James had found in Quinn a confidant outside his family and school to whom he could relate the frustrations he was experiencing with both and with either.

The two soon-to-be-lovers discussed all manner of things, including stereotypes the world had based on the silliest of things…the color of their skin. A few nights before prom, James had begun the discussion at the behest of his talk with Benton and his own mother. Benton Jones had visited the young man at school the Saturday before the big event, bringing with him words of wisdom about his pseudo-daughter. "Quinn is a very determined young woman. After everything she went through, she has managed to come out on the other side strong and tempered by the torment. Everything she has told me about you makes me believe that you might not be as unworthy of her as a lot of people will automatically assume. She is learning to trust again, so I'm gonna need you to actually be trustworthy…not in the big ways, I can look you in the eyes and tell you're good on that front. I need you to be trustworthy in the most important of all of the small things. Talk with Quinn about your attitudes towards sex before the two of you go at it. You'd be amazed the misconceptions people walk around with. Sort them out in advance so that you aren't running into walls of BS that affect whether or night Que has a night of wonderful memories or a really awkward call to someone when she sneaks out of the hotel room after you fall asleep."

As tense as that conversation had been James found that he wished his talk with his mother, when asking if Benton had been right in his suggestion, had gone as easily. "Oh yeah…he is so right…then again you have to be smart to be a doctor of any kind…even a dentist." James mother, Kyleen, sighed. "James, you are going to have to talk to her. I'm sure that you have ideas of what being with her will be like. Unless I've not been paying attention when you tell me things, Quinn will be the first white girl you've seriously dated. I know that you probably have at least a few preconceived notions. Like, I know your Uncle firmly believed that white women all gave amazing head…and Catholic women were the best 'cause they did it all the time to avoid pregnancy. Then he was finally with a white woman and you know what he realized? Supposedly, "more willing" and "more able" didn't always manifest in reality." James was a little disappointed about that one. "Lord knows that I had my own ideas about white men, until I dated that guy Roger…the one I dated for like two months when I finally started dating again after your father's death. I didn't want to date black men because I was so sure that I would call out for your father at the exact wrong moment. But you know what I found out? The differences or similarities are about the person not their color. I expected a whole lot of deviation from what I knew. Imagine my surprise when ole boy was every bit as into smacking my ass and hitting it from the back as a brotha. My point being that having the fantasy is fine, so long as you both learn to separate it from why you two love each other."

"Wow, Mom…I can never unhear that. I mean I get your point…but I ain't needed to know all of that." James said disgustedly.

"Oh, well then get off the phone with me and call that girl…or else I'm gonna tell you about my vacation with your GodMa Cicely to Cancun." She threatened.

James couldn't get off the phone fast enough. He knew his mother well enough to know that she would call back and if he and Quinn hadn't had their talk…she would tell him the worst story she could, even if she had to make that shit up. So he had called and he had eventually broached the subject. "So Peaches," he addressed her by the term of endearment he'd coined when he finally had the opportunity to feel her breasts. He rarely called her by her actual name unless they were around others. Quinn found herself surprised by how much she enjoyed the nickname. "Let's play a game…Twenty Questions of Sexual Stereotypes. I've got a question for you? Is it true that white women are very good at oral pursuits?"

Quinn chuckled. "I have no idea. I've only ever done it twice and both times were under duress." She told him honestly. Thanks to the therapy she attended religiously and the level of trust and comfort she felt with James, she could answer a question like that without back sliding into despair. "So I guess my first question is; are all black men really that well-endowed? Santana said that neither Anthony Rashad nor Azimio had as much as Puck…soo…"

James shook his head, despite the fact that Quinn couldn't see him. "No, just like every other race we vary greatly. I'm not trying to brag or anything…but I'm fairly blessed. But I have a couple of cousins who are hung like gerbils. My turn, do white women really enjoy anal more?"

"I don't know if anybody can enjoy it as much as Mercedes and Brittany…one is black and one is white." She said in answer. "For black men, sex is all about the booty, so most really prefer to do doggy every time?"

"That one is pure BS. Almost every black guy I know really only has to hit it from the back with side chicks and women they don't care about. They want the connection of eye contact with their woman." James laughed. "I personally can't wait to see all the different colors those pretty green eyes of yours go through, Peaches. So…are all white women really kinky?"

Quinn's laugh flowed over the line. "I'm certainly not. I can't even say the D word…let alone calling it the C word. I think the most adventurous thing I've ever thought about doing was mutually beneficial oral."

"Oh, so my Peaches wants to 69. I'm gonna have to remember that." James chuckled.

Quinn smiled. "I guess maybe you should. So James…what kind of kinky things do you want to do…aren't black men interested in white women because they think we're kinky?"

James laughter was rich and full bodied. "Umm…so not kinky. My kinkiest fantasy has been getting sucked off by a white girl. I will say that every time I see our hands intertwined, it gets just a little bit more intense a desire."

Quinn took a deep breath, "I have the same problem. I don't consider it kinky to want to make love with you…but I do really like the thought of seeing our skin against each other." They decided to combat the seriousness of the last confessions with silly questions and the queries just got sillier and sillier as their conversation continued. They signed off about an hour later, neither would confess to the other that they had gratified themselves as soon as they hung up…as they often did.

The rest of the week flew by in a haze of school work and prom readying. Before either of them knew it they had made it through all the preparations and pictures and dinner and the spotlight dance. They arrived at Club Excess and had a very good time. Quinn related the Berry ambush to James and he took her hand. "You did all you could to warn her. If she doesn't take your advice, then that's on her. Everyone at Dalton knows that that Dylan kid acts like some long-lost Kennedy cousin. Now I'm not wishing ill on her, but she apparently likes to let her mouth write checks her butt can't cash. Maybe there really is a special angel for babies and fools, cause nothing more than a beat down has happened to her yet. Pray for her and roll on through. Don't let her ruin your evening."

Quinn took James wise words to heart and they danced and laughed with their friends, until said friends started to disappear. So they too left the club and made their way to their hotel room. As soon as they got to the room, Quinn disappeared into the bathroom to "slip into something more comfortable". While James waited, he hung up his tux, put away the rest of his clothes and threw on a pair of low slung track pants. He poured them each a glass of sparkling grape juice and grabbed the TV remote. He found the hotel's music stations and selected a smooth jams station. He was trying to figure out where he should settle, the chair or the bed, when the bathroom door opened and Quinn stepped out in a nightgown that had definitely earned the title negligee. It was a couture-like ankle length confection that featured a bodice made in barely-there, sheer nude tulle, punctuated by artfully-arranged placements of delicate leavers lace motifs. The sweeping skirt was red silk, the lace motifs trailing down the right side of Quinn's body onto her slim hip and culminating in a thigh high split. James bit back a moan at the sight of her. She had released her hair from the runway looking ponytail and brushed it until I was free of the product that had made sure it kept its shape all night. James crossed the room and took her into his arms. The couple kissed with all the repressed and unsated passion within them. After an interminable time filled with kisses and passionate mutterings, James swept Quinn up into his arms and carried her across the room to the bed. He laid her gently on the bed and joined her.

They kissed and made out, touching and caressing… seeking the feel and even taste of each other's skin. Both young lovers were marveling at the sight of the difference in their skin tones and the beauty inherent in the dichotomy. James felt the room's ac breezing over his ass and that broke the sensual spell they had woven over each other. He realized that he had forgotten about the candles that he'd intended to light to make the night special. He rose and let his pants fall the rest of the way to the floor. Stepping out of them James walked to the dresser, his throbbing cock bobbed up and down with each step until he lighted the vanilla scented candles. By the time he turned around to walk over to her, she was in the bed watching him. Quinn's fears left her and she was bold at this point, not turning her head away in embarrassment. Instead she slowly crawled to the end of the bed and met James's manhood, kissing it like a long-lost friend. "Okay, I really want to try this, but please remember that this is the first time for me really." Quinn murmured before she started. Mercedes had given her a lot of pointers, but she didn't want James to feel disappointed.

She started simply. Quinn rubbed his dick over her lips, over her chin, under her neck. James stopped himself from grinding his hips as he felt the slippery warmth of Quinn's mouth even as she parted her lips. Slowly her tongue encircled the mushrooming swollen head and his eyes closed tight. James rubbed her cheeks with the back of his curled fingers and let her know that she was the one in control. Quinn took his flesh into her mouth. He felt the soft skin of her lips, the smooth surface of her teeth. James felt the soft folds of flesh inside her cheek and he watched her mouth expand in amazement as she swallowed all of him deep into the back of her throat. His neck whipped back and his hands closed into shaking fists from the sensation.

Quinn looked into James's eyes and eased him out of the silky warmth of her mouth. She was a little surprised to realize that she really, kind of liked doing that when she held the reins of the action. She took her hands from his slick, dark dick, allowing it to stand up. Quinn looked at the thick veins that broke like a river. She looked at the mahogany cord running on the underside that looked like a half-buried cable. Quinn smiled and kissed his throbbing tip once again and he could see by the look in her eyes that she wanted him inside of her.

James pulled back but Quinn recaptured him in her mouth. His toes curled into the cool thick carpet. Her pink lips slid wetly over the soft chocolate skin on his dick. "James, Baby, you taste so good," Quinn said, and then swirled her hot tongue over James's dick. She growled, "I love the smell of you." She slid her sweet, sexy lips up and down the outside of his immense shaft and James gently pushed her head back as he fought the temptation to lose control.

James didn't realize how much tension he had built up. He wanted her so bad. For eight long months he'd watched her erotic walk with her slender hips and her small but round ass. He listened to the seductive way she murmured all her secret thoughts and feelings, things that she had only shared with him. He wanted her. He looked at this amazing woman as she undressed without releasing him from her mouth. She effortlessly slipped out of her bold red silk negligee; James was amazed. Her nipples were almost the exact color of her nickname and beautifully hard. James licked his full lips at the sight of them as if already tasting them.

James couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled his body away from Quinn and watched her present her body to him. He sat next to her and swept his eyes over her tantalizing figure. Over her creamy soft curves and the almost hairless fleshy mound, with its 'landing strip' of blonde curls that he couldn't wait to enter. He sensed Quinn wanted to say something, but James quickly covered her mouth with the fullness of his lips and slowly covered her body with his.

James kissed Quinn's lips then inched down to her collarbone and her erect nipples. They were as peachy pink and thick as gumdrops and sweeter than the sugar coating. His lips circled them slowly and he knew he had hit a sensitive spot by the way her body jerked, and her mouth opened releasing a small gasp. With this, Quinn felt the pulsating begin between her legs. James heard her breathing quicken. He sensed her anticipation, and his mouth slid farther down her abdomen. He slid his tongue in and out of Quinn's navel and she whispered James's name. His kisses slid down a little lower, and her moans became more urgent.

James smelled her arousal, drawing him closer to her essence. He kissed her softly above her silky mound and under her trembling abdomen. Then his tongue slid lightly over Quinn's swollen clit. At first, James licked it slowly, gently. Then as Quinn began to writhe, he tongued her a little faster, up and down and back and forth flickering as fast as he could. Quinn, soon felt her orgasm mounting. She grabbed James's head pushing him into her dripping pussy. She watched his head buried between her legs with her eyes barely open. The blend of chocolate and cream turned her on even more. He locked her thighs over his shoulders and positioned her for the ride he knows she'll never forget. James ordered her to put her arms around his neck. James looked up and said, "Quinn, Peaches, put your hands around my head."

She panted, "What?" She was confused but Quinn complied without question. In one motion, James lifted her from the bed, and she rode his shoulders to a corner of the room. He planted her like a flag against the wall with her feet kicking back and forth as if she was in a swing and he opened her up with his tongue. The deeper James licked the faster Quinn ground until he felt her thighs stiffen like a board. He knew she was about to come. Quinn's mouth opened to scream but not a sound left her throat. She grabbed the back of his head; her thighs gripping him like a vice. She pushed herself away from the wall and they fell onto the bed in a chocolate-vanilla swirl.

Quinn's mind spun, thinking if 'I'd known he could eat pussy like this, I would have surrendered a long time ago'. She cursed Santana, in her mind, for telling her the lie that black men don't eat pussy. She even cursed herself for forgetting to ask about that. James was thoroughly enjoying the taste of her, the sounds of her passion, the feel of her pussy clenching around his questing tongue as she came for him. Quinn's breathing was shallow and ragged, sweat dripped from her forehead down between her glistening breasts. She reached up and grabbed the headboard, making her way to her knees and arching her back. James brought his large strong hands up, gently spread her swollen lips apart and slid his tongue in deeper than it had ever been before. Just the salty sweet syrup of her pussy made his dick throb even harder. His tongue moved up and slowly traced circles around her coral pink asshole. He then slowly flicked his tongue over her tight hole and then pushed deeper and deeper inside. No one had ever done this to Quinn before and she found that she loved the wayward sensation she was feeling. She felt naughty, sexy and desired more than ever before.

"God, Peaches, you taste so fucking good." He moaned before pulling back and flipping Quinn over and onto her back. James looked into her beautiful eyes, which had attracted him to her since day one. There was a glow on her face and a smile on her mouth. James couldn't help but return her smile. He kissed her, allowing her to taste the tastes of the two of them blended together on his tongue. When he had sated his desire for her kisses for the moment, James grabbed a condom from the pack he had placed on the bedside table earlier. Only once he had taken care to make sure that Quinn wouldn't face any unexpected consequences of their love making, did he carefully pulled her hips towards his dick. He rubbed it down her inner thigh and took in the disparity of her vanilla cream skin, his chocolate brown dick and her pure pink pussy. The image before his eyes reminded him of his favorite Baskin Robbins ice cream sundae, sweet and creamy.

Quinn's green eyes rolled upward. "Make me come, James, make me come hard, show me what I've missed out on…make love to me right." Without another word, James pried her legs apart and watched her open to his body. As he parted her silky-smooth lips, Quinn's mouth opened and gasped for air in expectation of the ecstasy to come. Her body was as wet as his dick was hard. He guided his dick into her soft, wet flesh without using his hands. Her eyes opened wide and she looked at James in surprise. The tightness just overwhelmed James's big, massive dick. He grabbed the headboard and gave her more, inch-by-inch, as her teeth clenched. Her pussy was so tight; James felt his dick stretching her.

He gave her more and Quinn said in an impassioned voice, "Love me!" as if she was shouting with her last breath. As James entered her more deeply, he felt Quinn's body shudder. He felt the fleshy portion of her baby-soft calves squeeze his waist. James held on to the headboard and pushed his hard throbbing cock inside her creamy pussy a little deeper. Quinn moved her hips in harmony with James's and felt his huge, black cock touch places that had never been touched before.

"James please give it to me harder, give me all of it," Quinn said with a deep desire as her clenched James's ass trying to pull him into her.

James could barely breath, he tried to call out Quinn's name, he tried to tell her how beautiful she was, how much he loved her, how her body pleased him but it came out in a garbled mess. Quinn understood every word. James arched his back to thrust harder and put her legs over his shoulders and felt Quinn lock her feet behind his head. The deeper he stroked the more she moaned in delight. Quinn opened her thighs wider and looked hard at him. The slightest hint of a smile was tempting the edges of her lips and her eyes looked like shards of grass green glass. Thrusting in and out with long, firm strokes James noticed a tear form at the edge of Quinn's left eye and then slide down her cheek as she moaned with the erotic rhythm of his stokes. She finally could honestly say that she now knew what had been missing, even in her voluntary sexual encounter.

James felt the muscles inside Quinn's pussy walls grabbing like a vice on his cock and he knew she was about to cum. He wanted to make this a night for Quinn to remember, wanting to please her so much. He leaned away from her body, grabbed her knees and pushed them back to her chest so her hips rose to meet his tempo. Her eyes closed tight, her fingers clenched the sheets tightly, and she bit her bottom lip as James stroked deeply inside her. He wanted to come so badly his body shuddered, but he was determined to wait until he pleased her first. James felt Quinn's pussy quivering. He could tell by the heat in her eyes that she was about to come.

"I want to feel your pretty pussy squeezing me. I want you cum for me! Forget all about anybody else and just come so fucking hard for me Peaches," James commanded as he drilled her faster, harder and deeper with his black cock.

James felt Quinn's pussy pulsing. He felt the hard thrust of her hips and her muscles contracting, feeling like fingers milking his dick. James slammed his hips deeper into Quinn's erupting pussy as his own orgasm overpowered him. He let go of what he was waiting far too long for. His toes curled and the sharp pain of Quinn's teeth firmly planted in his flesh made his orgasm even more intense. Quinn mounting orgasm felt like an overflowing river during a flash flood. Her body clenched and shuddered around James's potent body. She screamed out loud as she tried to take back control of her body. Her eyes were open but she couldn't see a thing. Quinn slowly released her hold on James's dark flesh as the turbulent rivers subsided into a tranquil pace.

After a quick shower, where they played under the spray until they'd both exhausted their ability to stand any longer, they returned to the bed. The sated couple caressed and held each other well into the night. The only communication was through the passionate and naughty explorations of their bodies and from the moans of ecstasy.

Quinn woke early the next morning, her head nestled on James's chest and her leg wrapped tightly around his muscular thigh. She felt lightheaded like she was in a dream but her eyes widened to behold the sight before her. James's magnificent dark body and her contrasting pale flesh swathing around his energized her and brought her back to reality. She couldn't help but to stare at James's meaty black cock still moist and shimmering from their passions. She shivered at the very thought of the c-word, but it certainly seemed to be the only one that really fit. Her hips spontaneously ground her juicy pussy against his thigh and her left hand slowly found its way down to his dick. It felt so good, so powerful, and so erotic in her hand as Quinn felt the intense heat and throbbing of his dick come alive. She gently stroked his cock and teased his large balls until he was towering like a glorious black monument. Damn, it was as hard as a rock and Quinn still couldn't believe its size and girth; let alone that it had all been inside her. She smiled; realizing what she had in her hand was all hers.

Quinn worked her tongue down James's tasty chocolate thigh. She could feel that he had awakened from his deep sleep and took pride in her technique. Quinn looked up into James's sexy, deep brown eyes and just smiled as she teased him with her tongue, making her mouth very familiar with the anatomy of his big dick and balls. James immediately became aroused and pulled Quinn onto him, pushed her hips and lowered her pussy over his face. He spread her fleshy lips apart and buried his tongue into warm pussy, still filled with his cum from the night before. Quinn ground her pussy all over James's face as she took his cock deeper into her mouth. She felt her body tingle all over as James licked and sucked her from clit to ass. She released his cock from her mouth and rose up because the pleasure was too intense for her to focus on sucking his dick anymore. Quinn felt James's pointer finger enter her pussy and then his middle finger teased the entrance to her ass as he sucked on her clit. The pleasure was beyond words. Her neck snapped back and she rocked back to fuck herself on his face and fingers. Her hand tightened hard around his cock and her body shuddered with pleasure.

"Love me, James, I need you inside me right now," Quinn begged as she scrambled to her knees. She didn't realize the picture raising her ass in the air was offering to James.

He moaned and very quickly put on one of the condoms from the nightstand. "Come here then Peaches…its yours…take it." James took Quinn by the hand and helped her straddle his hips. Another moan escaped him as he watched her slowly lower to her knees above him.

Quinn reveled in the feeling of James's cock as she slowly lowered her dripping wet folds down its rather incredible length. Soon she was completely full and her tawny blond curls melded with his coarser black. James slid his hands under Quinn's hips, his strong arms lifting her and lowering her as he thrust his hips up to meet her. Soon their movements became frantic and James found himself slamming his big cock into her pussy despite his best intentions. The room filled with the passionate fragrance of sex and moaning. Without even thinking about it, Quinn shocked herself by teasing her own clit, only to have her small fingers replaced by James' thumb, which sent her rocketing to the point of eruption. Quinn felt James's body stiffen and grind deep into her flesh. Her muscles contracted strongly around his huge member and she felt his cock throbbing deep inside her pussy as he filled the condom she'd barely notice him put on. They ground against each other desperately and Quinn's inner muscles contracted and released with fever around his wonderful cock. They didn't want the intense pleasure to end as they felt their juices flowing down Quinn's thighs. They finally collapsed into each other's arms.

Their passion almost made them over sleep their alarm and they had to rush to make checkout. Neither was ready to share the other with anyone else, so they returned to Quinn's empty home and James taught her to cook a few simple breakfast items. Together they laughed as they made breakfast, and after breakfast they spent the rest of the day making love. Though Quinn knew her friends had all spent the night in the arms of their lovers, she was still certain that she and James had had the best prom night ever.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


	7. Commune

**Grandissons Together**  
AnniKay

Sam/Mercedes/Puck  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to them  
******THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review! Your encouragement helps more than you know!******

* * *

**Rest in Peace  
Maya Angelou – every black who holds a pen to attempt to express herself holds she was her inspiration.**

**Favorite Work – Phenomenal Woman**

**Ruby Dee – to most black women, she became our extra grandmother or great-grandmother as we watched her in countless roles over our lives**

**Favorite Role – Mother Abigail in The Stand**

* * *

Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the update.

AN: This is the third story in the Learning French Universe. The New Directions begin their Senior year.  
The Betas are Back, the Betas are back, oh sweet hallelujah, the Betas are back!

_**I am SO in LOVE! with Color Blind…I have listened to it almost constantly for the last week. AMBER RILEY thank you, and of course Emelie Sande and her fellow songwriters, so much for that AMAZING work of musical art.**_

Want to see the finishes and details for the Brownstone…Check out Illy's Flicker Account at

https_(Semicolon)(2backslashes)_www_._flickr_._com_(BackSlash)_photos_(BackSlash)_60504961 N04_(BackSlash)_sets_(BackSlash)_

Remove the words and parentheses and put in the suggested key

* * *

**After the Party is the Hotel Lobby  
Commune**

_Sam Point of View_

We left the club still riding a major prom night high. Puck and I probably more so than anyone else. We were there with the most amazing, most beautiful girl, and with the sexiest guy. We were truly happy and had a bright and shiny future ahead of us. I smirked to myself as I thought of how many guys had tried to cut in when Mercy was dancing with one of the other guys in the crew. Oddly enough, nobody had tried to move in on her when she was dancing with Noah or me. Guess they knew for sure she wouldn't say yes then. Really she only allowed it when it was somebody she was cool with. Otherwise she just chilled with the gang. A lot of those fools should have known better. My Baby has not one fuck to give about any of those guys who were only comfortable admitting they thought she was gorgeous after it became socially acceptable.

I had done most of the pre prom driving, so I handed Puck the keys after we left the club. While the six of us talked and laughed, we made it to the hotel in record time. With practiced ease, we had Artie and all four of the girls out of the vehicle quickly. As we made our way into the hotel, I thought back on the afternoon. After we cleaned the Tahoe and done our level best to make it look like it had just rolled out the factory, Puck and I had called Artie and the three of us decided to come over and check in as early as we could. With the first look we got of the hotel room, we knew we'd made the right decision. The rest of the afternoon was spent in one of two ways: getting ready for Prom, or making the rather stark room look more romantic for our woman. We'd packed a bag that contained all our usual needs, condoms, lube, massage oils, and toys. But we had to make a quick SprawlMart run and grab some king sized sheets and a couple of blankets. Puck bought a bunch of lavender and vanilla scented candles that he wanted to set up in the bathroom. I grabbed some ylang-ylang bath oils while we were in that section. I'd read somewhere that the plant was an aphrodisiac…and while we didn't need any help wanting our woman, it smelled great and would add to the sensuality we were hoping to create. Almost as an afterthought, we grabbed a cheapo set of bath mats too. Becah agreed to wash the sheet and blankets for us in Mercy's smell-good washing stuff so we left those with her and ran some other errands.

While the wash was going, Puck and I ran to Whole Foods and did a little special shopping. We got a ton of the electrolyte water that Moms D had gotten most of us hooked on when she was craving it. We also got a whole bunch of strawberries, cut up watermelon and cantaloupe, peeled and sliced peaches, and pineapple…everything that Mercy loved. Then we went into the back of the store and grabbed whipped cream and their special, all natural chocolate sauce and honey. We picked the sheets and stuff up from Becah and rushed back to the hotel room we had just enough time to strip the bed and make it up with our stuff. We did take a second to fold up the crappy hotel bedding and put it in the closet on the shelf next to Mercy's overnight case and Puck and my bags before we had to hot foot it over to Veronica's. I know that it was technically a black women's hair salon, but I don't think that I trusted anybody but Lamar to get my roots and Veronica to cut my hair at that point and definitely not for such an big event. As long as those two didn't mind working on me and Puck, they had our business. We dragged Artie with us and Veronica did his style too.

After we left there, we met the others at the barber shop Jake frequented. Smallwood Barbershop so made me think of the Ice Cube movie, but much like Ms. Veronica and Lamar…they only cared about the color of our money. But they did a great job. My jaw and cheeks were baby bottom smooth. We rushed back and got there just as Dad arrived. He had swung by the florist and picked up our order which included a buttload of purple rose petals and our corsages for Mercy. Since we'd run out of time to swing by ourselves, Dad had picked up the ones Artie had ordered for his girls too. Dad also had a bunch of silver bowls, a champagne bucket, and a bouquet made of the same lilies and orchids that made up Mercedes' corsages.

"Becah sent the bowls. She said to fill them with ice and sit the fruit and stuff in them to keep everything fresh." He handed us those. "Fill this with ice and leave this in it." He passed He passed us a bag we hadn't noticed that contained a large bottle of sparkling cider. "There are some flute glasses around here somewhere." He murmured. "Oh here you go." He handed us a dollar tree bag with three fluted champagne glasses inside. "Don't forget to wash those first. Did you remember to Lysol down the bathroom, especially the tub? You know how Mercy is about other people's germs."

We laughed but nodded. We'd done that as soon as we got here and then again while Puck was setting up all the candles and such in the bathroom. "Yes sir. We even put down some bathmats so Cede won't have to put her wet feet on miscellaneous floorage." Puck answered as he grabbed a couple of the bowls to go fill them with ice. The three of us made short work of that chore and we dropped off Santana and Brittany's corsages by Artie's room on the way to the ice machine.

When we got back to the room, Puck and I showered and started to get dressed. Dad finished putting the fruit and stuff on ice while he waited to see if there was anything else we needed. Since it was a special occasion, we used some of the hella expensive colognes Saul had given us for Christmas. That stuff cost so much neither Puck nor I were comfortable using it on the daily. When we came out the bathroom in our purple silk boxers, the room looked entirely different. Dad had arranged the silver bowls in a ring around the champagne bucket. The bouquet he'd brought had been divided between two vases, though I have no idea where he found the second one, and rested on the room's nightstands. He had taken some of the rose petals and made a heart on the bed. "Whoa Dad…wow." I breathed. "It looks great. I mean thanks. You didn't have to…but thanks." I babbled.

"Son…women remember their prom nights 'til they are little gray haired ladies tooling round in wheel chairs. George, Benton and I just want to make sure that you two are able to give our Mercy the best possible night she can have. Cameron Harding is helping Aidan with making sure that Tessa has a night she will never forget too, and I know that Benton drove out to Dalton and had a talk with James too." Dad gave us a funky little grin. "Besides the better you make her memories of this night, the better your memories of the night will be too. All we, your parents want for all of you is that you have better memories, and hell lives, than we've had. Now I know it will be hard for the two of you to have better prom night memories than I do…but you can try."

"Okay Dad…you are heading fast for 'way too much information' land." I teased. "It's bad enough that you knocked Mom up again…thus forcing the children you already have to confront the fact that the two of you are still…you knowing…and such." I threw a false shiver of disgust. To be honest, it kind of made me feel happy that my parents were still that in love with each other. "But for real, Dad our lives are already really, really awesome." I assured him. "Mercy and Noah and me, we're having so much good in our lives, it is almost scary. It is definitely making up for the bad stuff that came before. I never thought I would say this much less even think it, but finding them made even being homeless worth it."

"I know son, I know what you mean. I am so very proud of you and so very happy for you." He clapped me on the shoulder and then we commenced to getting Puck and I into our tuxes. It wasn't as hard as it could have been since we decided not to do the tie thing. We looked totally badass, like Samuel L. Jackson's Shaft or Keenan Ivory Wayans' Shame. We were ready. Dad gave Artie a ride back to his house where he and his girls were meeting for pictures and such. Puck and I made our way back to the house to get our own girl. The bulk of the night seemed to be a mixture of picture taking, dancing, talking, laughing, and more picture taking. Dinner was good, California Dreaming made a shrimp pasta dish that was so good it was almost sinful. The prom was awesome. Mercy serenaded Puck and I but she was just the first; by the end of the night all the gleek girls had sung love songs to their guys. We had fun at the club; the DJ was in love with our girl, as always. He constantly played songs designed to keep her on the floor. It was a blast.

I'd been so deep in my thoughts I almost didn't notice when we got into the hotel room. A quick glance around the room and I was shocked to see that the clock said it was almost one in the morning. Noah gave me a quick smirk and I took Mercedes into my arms. I distracted both of us with heavy, deep, long, slow, drugging kisses. Puck stripped out of his tux and quickly hung it up before pulling our woman into his kisses' allowing me time to do the same. By the time I was able to return to my lovers, Puck had Mercy's dress unzipped. The back had fallen open to reveal the full, beautiful expanse of soft chocolate skin, marred only by the thick band of a simple bra. Stepping up behind them, I pressed kisses to her shoulders and upper back. She smelled every bit as good as she had looked when she stepped down the stairs at her house earlier that evening. I helped her step out of the dress that Puck had allowed to puddle at her feet.

As Mercedes stood before us, clad in only some seriously sexy lingerie and some fucking dangerous high heeled sandals, my mouth actually started to water. "You are a goddess." I breathed. Her breasts were barely contained in a strapless bra that had a deep v in between the lacy cups. Her panties matched and hugged her sexy hips perfectly. My eyes slid over the thick but toned flesh of her thighs, down slightly dimpled knees, and perfect strong calves to her slender ankle and satin and jet encased feet to the mirror covered nails of her pretty little toes.

While Noah and I had been taking in the beauty before us, Mercy finally had a chance to look at the room. "Oh my God, you guys shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." She whispered. "It's so beautiful."

"You're beautiful." Puck told her. "The room is just nice."

I agreed quickly. "We just wanted to make your night perfect…like you make our days." I stooped down and picked up her dress. Puck took it from me and quickly hung it up in the closet. In turn, I led Mercy to the bed, grabbing the strawberries on the way. I fed her a bite of one of the plump, juicy berries, then dragged it down the swell of her plump, juicy breast. I licked up the mess I had made on her pretty skin and we played like that until we were both panting with anticipation. Puck had joined us grabbing the watermelon. He played a similar game, even going so far as to rest a chunk of the red treat in her belly button and devour it gently licking the juices off her belly. Soon we changed the game up a little. We carefully removed Mercy's bra and soaking wet panties. Then we decorated her skin with chocolate and honey, topping her titties, navel, and mound of Venus with whipped cream. Puck and I kissed and nibbled and licked and sucked until she was clean of all of it. The fact that she had cum several times as we feasted was just a delectable coincidence.

I passed Noah a condom and sat back and watched as he made love to our woman. His strokes were gentle and his words full of love, desire and passion. Mercy reached out her hand and grabbed mine, making sure to include me in their shared love. I love watching her cum, even a little more when it is Noah bringing her to her peak. Something in their love making called to me and I donned a rubber and a lot of lube and moved behind Puck. I slid into his muscular ass, making all three of us one. Our voices rang out in climax very soon thereafter. We rested for a long minute then Puck and I went to the bathroom to dispose of our latex coverings. As Puck lit the candles, I started the tub to filling with very warm water and added the bath oil and several handfuls of the purple rose petals. While I was setting our body wash and sponges on the edge of the whirlpool tub, Mercy came in having finally taken off her heels and carrying a black piece of nothing with her toiletry bag.

"You guys…you went above and beyond. I think you might just have to go in the record books as the best boyfriends in the history of the world." She said as she came over and gave us deep kisses.

I thanked her for the compliment. "We had some help…we kind of ran out of time so Dad had to go and get our stuff from the florist."

Mercedes laughed. "I love the two of you so much." She told us as she brought her loofa and body wash over. "But only in our family would one of the dads help set a seduction scene."

"They wanted to make sure that we only have good memories of tonight." Puck replied climbing into the tub. Since the tub was technically meant for two, we'd figured out that if Puck sat against one end, I could help Mercedes rest against his chest, and then get in at the other end. When we were all in the tub and the water was at a comfortable level, we stopped the faucet and turned on the jets. It was soothing and felt great. I grabbed Mercy's loofa and wash and started gently cleaning any and all of the sticky residue from our food play from her skin. She grabbed my green sponge. Since we'd all pretty much moved in together, Puck and I had needed a way to make sure that our stuff didn't get confused.

We'd come up with a good system, the primary colors; blue, red, yellow, those were Puck's. The secondary colors; purple, orange, and green were mine. Of course, Mercy got the pastels, though I kind of avoided purples for the most part to make sure that there wasn't any confusion. She lathered me up and then we both attacked Puck with his red loofa. Soon though, I guess all the touching and teasing as we washed got us hot and bothered. Puck grabbed a towel off the rack nearby and spread it over the back of the tub. We sat Mercedes on it and I licked and sucked her nipples while Puck ate her pussy until she was a puddle of sated goo. While she rested in the cooling water, she watched as Puck fucked my ass. I came all over her hand as she jerked me off when I reached the pentacle of pleasure.

We helped her out the tub when we finally felt like moving again. The bathroom's toilet was in a separate water closet…thankfully, because I had to use it and I knew Mercy would need to lotion. I did what I had to do and grabbed a quick shower as Mercedes groomed. I stepped back into the bedroom of the suite and found Puck reclining against the headboard with three flutes of 'champagne' on the nightstand beside him. I realized that I was thirsty as hell. Grabbing one of the electrolyte waters from the fridge, I drained half of it in one go. A startling feat considering how big those bottles were. I put the rest on my nightstand and joined Puck against the pillows.

Mercedes came out the bathroom and I think my jaw hit the floor. I mean she was so fucking sexy and beautiful I didn't have the words to describe it. She had brushed her curls back into order, and donned a nightgown that really hid nothing, and yet it covered her from neck to knees. It was completely sheer black silk with licks of actual black silk on the front that drew attention to the fact that we could clearly see every bit of her through and around them. We made love to her in that naughty bit of nothing, nipping her nipples through it and bunching it around her waist as she rode me and Puck slid his cock into her awe inspiring ass. We fell asleep still joined together and woke to make love again as the sun shined into the room. We made the fruit our breakfast and cleaned the evidence of our presence from the room, returning the lesser sheets and comforter to the bed while we put ours into the big bags we'd gotten the day before. We gathered our candles and bathmats and put the room back into the condition we'd found it. We also made sure to take home all the mom's silver bowls and buckets and everything.

On the way home we stopped and had a real breakfast at Jake's mother's diner. He was there with Megan and some of her friends, all of them still in their finery, though one could tell that they'd recently put it back on. If the looks Megan was giving Jake were anything to go by, he had taken Santana's advice to heart. He waved us over to join him. Come to find out Megan was a freak and a half. She and her friends had pretty much planned to have a prom night orgy. However Jake had had the primary benefit since the other girl's dates didn't want to get down with another naked dude in the room. Though Jake figured they just didn't want to find out that a freshman was bigger than them. Long story short, Jake Puckerman was going to be a McKinley legend for a long ass time. After breakfast, we swung through SprawlMart and grabbed a cheap pullable suitcase. When we got home we washed all the linens we'd used at the hotel and packed them in the new suitcase. We added the candles, and bath oils and other things we'd used to make the hotel room ours. Since we had quite a few more hotel stays in front of us during the course of the summer, it seemed like a good idea to keep the bag ready to take with us to make each hotel room less anonymous.

As we got our stuff together for school the next day, we talked and decided that we'd definitely had the best prom night ever.

* * *

Leave a review and tell me which couple/thruple had the best night to you.

TTFN  
Anni


End file.
